Game
by darkxjune
Summary: Hidup adalah sebuah permainan.../...yang tidak memiliki tombol reset didalamnya/Kim Jonghyun-Im Nayoung/Produce101
1. Prolog

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- prolog -

...

Ada banyak jenis permainan, mulai dari yang paling mudah hingga yang paling sulit. Permainan untuk anak-anak dan permainan untuk orang dewasa. Permainan yang sengaja diciptakan juga yang tidak sengaja muncul ke permukaan. Ada juga permainan yang mudah, tapi tak ada yang ingin memainkannya.

Walau sebenarnya, tanpa sadar mereka sedang memainkannya.

.

.

.

Permainan ini hanya membutuhkan dua orang pemain, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Satu orang wanita dan satu orang laki-laki, yang akan menjadi partner.

Peraturannya pun mudah untuk dijalankan. Para pemain hanya perlu untuk saling menyapa, saling memberi kabar, saling tersenyum, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Syarat yang diberikan juga tidak muluk-muluk, hanya dua orang yang tidak saling memiliki rasa. Dengan jangka waktu untuk permainan dapat diatur oleh sang pemain itu sendiri. Lama kah? Singkat kah? Kebebasan ada di tangan mereka.

.

.

.

Ujung dari permainan ini adalah...

...siapa yang jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu, dialah yang kalah.

Sementara sang pemenang memiliki pilihan:

Melanjutkan ke level selanjutnya bersama partner mereka

Atau

Meninggalkan permainan

.

.

.

Dan hal paling penting dalam permainan ini adalah

Tidak ada tombol reset di dalamnya

...

TBC

A/n: harusnya ini dipublish kapan kapan, tapi keadaan mendesak. Jadi terpaksa mulai publish sekarang. Ntar siang/sore Assumed up kok hehe


	2. Start

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- start -

...

Jonghyun sedang sibuk dengan _psp_ nya saat Nayoung mengetuk pintuk kamarnya. Awalnya pelan, hanya ketukan lembut namun masih terdengar oleh Jonghyun. Tapi saat tidak ada pergerakan dari sang pemilik kamar, suara ketukan itu berubah menjadi gedoran. Jonghyun terkejut, apalagi dengan teriakan membahana dari Nayoung di luar kamarnya.

"Jonghyun, keluar gak! Nama lo gak gue tulis nih di laporan!."

"Bawel ah." Jonghyun meletakkan _psp_ -yang tadinya hampir dilempar ke lantai karena terkejut- di meja belajar yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil terus berdecak karena Nayoung masih belum menghentikan aksi anarkis pada pintu kamar Jonghyun.

"Berisik amat sih." Pemuda itu membuka pintuk kamarnya dan menemukan Nayoung yang menatapnya tajam, gadis itu lalu bersidekap dan memberikan ekspresi kesal.

"Lo tuh ya, udah nyuruh kerja kelompok di rumah lo, sekarang ninggalin gue gitu aja buat ngerjain laporannya. Mau gak gue tulis nama lo di laporan!?."

Im Nayoung itu galak, judes, dan cuek. Hampir tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman dekatnya kecuali Kim Jonghyun yang memang sudah mengenalnya dari bangku sekolah menengah atas, serta beberapa gadis yang memiliki persamaan sifat dengannya. Entah itu galak, judes, atau cuek. Semacam menemukan saudara kembar berbeda orang tua.

"Yaudah, sekarang mau lo apa?." Jonghyun sudah terlalu kebal dengan beragam omelan Nayoung, pemuda itu hanya menatap datar ke arah Nayoung sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamarnya.

"Lo keluar dari kamar dan kerjain bagian lo. Kepala gue udah mau pecah rasanya nge _resume_ lima artikel sekaligus, mana yang dua bahasa inggris lagi. Lo tau kan bahasa inggris gue lemah. Ntar yang bahasa ing..." Jonghyun berusaha menulikan indra pendengarannya sambil mengikuti Nayoung menuju ruang tamu, tempat seharusnya mereka berdua menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Pemuda yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan di tahun kedua perguruan tinggi itu mulai mengerjakan tugas bagiannya, membuat analisis dari hasil _resume_ yang telah dilakukan oleh Nayoung sekaligus memeriksa _resume_ artikel bahasa inggri yang telah diselesaikan oleh Nayoung. Sementara itu, gadis yang berada satu kelas dengannya itu sedang duduk di hadapannya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Enak banget lo nge _game_ pas gue ngerjain tugas."

"Dih, kayak gue gak tau aja lo ngapain di kamar tadi." Nayoung membalas perkataan Jonghyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, gadis itu masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya, hingga membuat Jonghyun mendecih. Kesal, karena Nayoung sudah hafal mati hobinya bermain _game_.

Dua puluh menit dilalui tanpa kata, hanya ada suara keyboard laptop yang ditekan cepat oleh Jonghyun dan suara-suara game dari ponsel Nayoung. Gadis itu bermain dengan serius, sementara Jonghyun sesekali akan melirik Nayoung, tergiur untuk memainkan permainan yang ada di ponsel Nayoung. Jonghyun semakin tidak fokus saat mendengar umpatan-umpatan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Nayoung saat pemain dalam permainannya mengalami kegagalan dalam menjalankan misi. Sepuluh menit setelahnya Jonghyun akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan tugas mereka, pemuda itu segera menyimpan data tugas mereka di laptop Nayoung lalu meng _copy_ data tugas mereka di flashdisk miliknya untuk berjaga-jaga. Segera setelah mematikan laptop Nayoung, Jonghyun berdiri dan menghampiri Nayoung di seberang.

"Yaelah, main gini doang kalah lo. Sini gue yang main." Jonghyun merebut ponsel Nayoung dan mulai melanjutkan permainan yangvsedang dimainkan Nayoung.

"Eh eh, gue hampir menang tadi. Ah, Jong siniin hape gue." Nayong mencoba merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Jonghyun, namun terus berhasil ditepis.

"Menang apanya, poin lo berkurang banyak tau. Udah diem aja, gue yang menangin." Pada akhirnya Nayoung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengamati permainan Jonghyun dari balik bahu pemuda itu, sambil sesekali mengomentari apapun yang terjadi.

"Eh awas itu di belakangnya."

"Yah Jong jangan ke kanan tadi harusnya."

"Itu musuhnya bunuh dulu Jong."

"Ck! Berisik lo. Jangan berisik, gue kalah ntar." Jonghyun hanya mampu mengultimatum Nayoung melalui kata-kata, karena terlalu fokus pada permainan.

"Yak! Yaak! _YESSS_! Gue menaaang!." Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Jonghyun bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara dengan bangga di hadapan Nayoung yang cemberut.

" _See_? Udah gue bilang gue bakalan menangin permainan ini kan." Jonghyun menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan jahil, sengaja ingin menggoda Nayoung yang segera mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Jonghyun.

"Kalo gue kalah, gue bisa nge _reset_ permainannya juga kok."

"Gak asik dong, ngulang lagi. Jadi kerja dua kali."

"Tapi enak ya hidup di _game_ , kalo udah kalah bisa di _reset_." Nayoung menerawang sambil menatap langit-langit rumah Jonghyun.

"Aduh, hidup yang di _reset_ itu gak enak tau." Nayoung menoleh dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Jonghyun. "Lo harus mulai hidup lo dari awal lagi, ngelakuin hal-hal yang sama lagi, ngalamin kejadian yang sama dua kali, lagian..."

"...kalo hidup lo lo _reset_ , ada kemungkinan lo tetep ngalamin akhir yang sama."

\- TBC -

A/n: ada yang nungguin? Ehehe. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya pake bahasa gaul buat dialognya. Dialog doang tapi, narasinya sih tetep wkwk. Semoga suka ya


	3. Stage 1

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Kang Dongho, Choi Minki, Hwabg Minhyun

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- stage 1-

...

Seorang pemuda berlari terburu-buru menuju ke gerbang sekolahnya. Lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, itu artinya gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup. Pemuda itu, Jonghyun, sampai di depan gerbang tepat saat bel berbunyi, dan gerbang sudah di tutup. Butuh waktu hampir sepuluh menit bagi Jonghyun untuk membujuk penjaga sekolah agar membukakan gerbang sekolah untuknya. Sayangnya, setelah gerbang itu terbuka, penderitaan Jonghyun belum berakhir. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu masih harus menghadapi guru piket yang kini sibuk menanyakan alasan keterlambatannya.

"Ini baru hari pertama kamu udah telat aja."

Jonghyun hanya bisa menunduk sambil terus meminta maaf. Salahnya sendiri memang, bermain game hingga larut malam dan berakhir dengan terlambat bangun. Dan berakhir di ruang guru pada hari pertama tingkat kedua sekolah menengah atasnya.

Satu mata pelajaran sudah terlewat saat Jonghyun akhirnya diizinkan memasuki kelasnya. Pemuda itu disambut dengan suara riuh dari teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan kelakar masing-masing. Jonghyun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari teman yang barangkali akrab dengannya untuk diajak menjadi teman sebangku. Sayangnya semua kursi sudah penuh, hanya satu kursi yang kosong di samping seorang gadis yang asik menatap keluar jendela, tak terusik dengan keramaian di sekitarnya.

"Hai, kursi ini kosong?." Gadis itu menoleh lalu menatap Jonghyun lama.

"Keliatan ada yang duduk gak?." Jonghyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis itu terdengar begitu dingin di telinganya.

"Emm, aku boleh duduk sini gak?."

"Gak ada tempat lain emang?." Jonghyun menoleh ke sekitar, diikuti oleh sang gadis, dan memang tidak ada tempat kosong lain selain bangku itu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dalam sebelum kembali buka suara "Yaudah, duduk gih."

Jonghyun turut menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya pemuda itu mendapatkan tempat untuk duduk setelah sejak tadi dia berlari dan berdiri karena terlambat. Pemuda itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak gadis teman sebangkunya satu tahun kedepan itu untuk berkenalan.

"Namaku Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun."

Namun gadis itu hanya melirik sekilas, tampak tak tertarik untuk membalas jabat tangan Jonghyun. Namun untung saja dia masih memiliki sopan santun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Im Nayoung."

...

Ketika istirahat Jonghyun akhirnya menemukan tiga sohibnya. Berbagai keluh kesahnya hari ini ditumpahkan begitu saja. Sayangnya, bukannya merasa kasihan tida orang di samping Jonghyun justru terbahak.

"Salah lo sendiri itu, ngapain nge _game_ sampe jam dua pagi." Minki yang pertama memberi omelan kepada Jonghyun, sementara Dongho dan Minhyun masih sibuk tertawa.

"Sialan kalian, temen susah malah diketawain."

"Lo susah karena kesalahan lo sendiri kan, bukan orang lain. Yaudah, terima akibatnya lah." Sekarang Minhyun yang buka suara. "Pokoknya sekarang lo jangan ngulangin lagi kelakuan lo."

Dongho dan Minki membenarkan ucapan Minhyun melalui anggukan mantap. Jonghyun hanya bisa mencebik sebal sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Saat sedang mengumpati ketiga sahabatnya -dalam hati tentu saja- itu, Jonghyun teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, kalian tau Im Nayoung gak?."

Pemuda di samping Jonghyun menatap pemuda itu bingung. Tampak sekali bahwa mereka tak mengenal gadis yang dimaksud oleh Jonghyun. Pemuda itu kemudian mengedarkan padangannya, mencoba mencari gadis yang di maksud. Dan dia menemukan Nayoung di sudut kantin.

"Tuh, yang makan sendirian di pojok." Ketiganya mengikuti arah yang diunjuk oleh Jonghyun.

"Ooh, si _Stone Girl_." Kali ini dahi Jonghyun yang mengkerut tak paham.

"Coba liat tu cewek. Gaada ekspresi, datar-datar aja, kayak batu. Makanya dia dijuluki _Stone Girl_." Bibir Minyun dan Jonghyun sama-sama membentuk huruf 'o' pertanda mereka paham.

"Lha Hyun, lo juga gak ngerti?." Minhyun menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Dongho.

"Kalian kok ngerti?." Jonghyun balik bertanya kepada Minki dan Dongho.

"Cewek-cewek di kelas gue sama Dongho ngomongin dia mulu sih tadi, gue juga sempet gak sengaja liat ada yang bisik-bisik sambil nunjuk keluar kelas, ternyata dia lewat."

"Emang kenapa Jong?." Ekspresi Dongho tiba-tiba berubah jahil. "Lo naksir si _Stone Girl_ ya?." Dan Jonghyun jelas-jelas menggeleng.

"Enggak lah. Dia temen sebangku gue."

"Lha kok bisa? Gegara telat ya, makanya lo gak dapet tempat duduk."

Jonghyun mengangguk dan dibalas gelak tawa oleh teman-temannya sambil terus memberika kalimat menyebalkan -bagi Jonghyun- seperti 'Mampus lo.', 'Nasib lo Jong.', hingga 'Selamat ya Jong.' Jonghyun hanya bisa melemparkan beberapa butir kacang goreng yang tadi di beli Minki ke arah ketiga temannya itu sambil balas mengumpati mereka.

"Aduh aduh, kalem kali Jong. Gak ada masalah kali sama Nayoung. Tampangnya juga lumayan."

"Jangan-jangan lo Ki yang naksir Nayoung." Minhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada Minki yang segera menjawab. "Enak aja, kagak lah. Serem gitu anaknya."

Keempatnya lalu kembali tertawa hingga tiba-tiba Dongho menyenggol lengan Jonghyun dan menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar kantin.

"Noh Jong, temen sebangku lo udah balik."

"Waduh, abis dari temen bisa jadi demen nih."

"Sialan lo Ki, ogah gue. Gue berharap gak perlu berurusan apapun sama dia." Jonghyun berharap dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi Tuhan mungkin punya rencana lain.

\- TBC -

A/n: seharusnya story ini saya update sesiangan tadi. Tapi karena asik di kosan temen jadinya kelupaan wkwk. Balik dari kampus baru inget haha


	4. Stage 2

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast:Kim Chungha, Ong Seongwoo

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- stage 2-

...

Dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Nayoung dari obrolannya bersama Chungha. Sebenarnya hanya Chungha yang sibuk bercerita, sementara Nayoung fokus mendengarkan cerita Chungha pemuda pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang yang ada di kelasnya. Saat melihat nama yang tertera, Nayoung menghela nafas dalam.

"Halo, apaan?." Ucap Nayoung setelah memberi isyarat pada Chungha untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Di kantin sebelah sama Chungha." Sementara Nayoung sibuk dengan seseorang di seberang sana, Chungha asik mengaduk minumannya sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

"Ck dasar, ganggu aja." Nayoung meletakkan ponselnya setelah panggilan itu berakhir. "Terus gimana?."

Chungha menatap Nayoung dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apanya yang gimana?." Begitulag kira-kira pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari bibir Chungha yang masih sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Ya cowok dari Jepang tadi gimana? Lo naksir ya, kok ceritanya semangat banget." Chungha segera menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya, memberi gestur tidak setuju.

"Enggak lah, dia alay sih kelakuannya. Gue ceritanya jadi semangat." Chungha tertawa di akhir kalimatnya diikuti oleh Nayoung yang terkekeh.

Nayoung yang galak, judes, dan cuek, akan menghilang begitu saja ketika bertemu orang yang tepat. Jonghyun dan Chungha salah satunya. Di depan mereka, Nayoung akan menunjukkan sisinya yang lain. Sisinya yang lebih berwarna, bukan hanya sosok _Stone Girl_.

"WOYYY!."

"Astaga!." Nayoung memegangi dadanya yang kini berdebar kencang. Gadis itu menoleh cepat dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada seseorang yang baru saja mengejutkannya.

"Lo gila ya Jong. Jantung gue hampir copot tau." Nayoung segera menyembur Jonghyun yang kini tertawa.

Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Nayoung, sementara pemuda yang berada di belakang tubuh Jonghyun masih berdiri dengan bingung. Jonghyun menoleh lalu nenepuk lengan pemuda itu.

"Ngelamunin apaan lo Ong? Duduk sono." Jonghyun menunjuk tempat duduk di hadapannya, yang juga berada di samping Chungha. Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Ong itu hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum duduk di samping Chungha.

"Hai, Ong Seungwoo." Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Chungha yang hanya dibalas tatapan dan gumaman "Chungha." tanpa repot-repot membalas jabat tangan Seungwoo. Seungwoo akhirnya hanya bisa kembali tersenyum canggung dan menarik tangannya. Di hadapannya, Jonghyun tertawa lepas.

"Eh Young, gue kok inget sesuatu ya pas liat mereka."

"Lo berdua ngapain kemari?." Nayoung tak menanggapi ucapan Jonghyun yang sepertinya sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian di masa sekolah menengahnya.

"Oh iya, tugas woy tugas. Analisisnya ada yang kurang nih." Jonghyun mengeluarkan laptopnya lalu menunjukkan data tugas mereka. Sementara Jonghyun dan Nayoung sibuk dengan tugas itu, Seungwoo sedang dalam kondisi canggung dengan Chungha. Atau sejujurnya hanya Seungwoo yang canggung, karena tampaknya Chungha tak terusik dengan kehadirannya.

"Yang bikin bagian ini siapa?." Nayoung menunjuk salah satu bab setelah membuat analisis tambahan selama sepuluh menit.

"Bagiannya Sejeong nih." Seungwoo mencoba mengintip laptop Jonghyun, berusaha mengurangi kecanggungannya dengan Chungha.

"Lha terus Sejeong kemana?."

"Sejeong pacarnya Daniel?." Ketiganya menatap ke arah Chungha.

"Iya kayaknya. Lo kok tau Chung?."

"Daniel kan temen sekelas gue, anaknya berisik hobi banget ngebahas pacarnya di fakultas sebelah." Chungha terkekeh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Kayaknya mereka kencan deh. Tadi Daniel nyombong ke gue."

"Lo jomblo sih." Celetukan Jonghyun membawa segulung kertas -lapoean Chungha- mendarat di kepalanya. "Sialan lo, sadar diri dong." Ditambah sebuah omelan.

Nayoung menghela nafas lalu mengambil ponsel di tasnya. "Yaudah, gue tanya dia dulu." Gadis itu lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Oh ya Young. Lo sekelompok lagi sama Jonghyun?." Nayoung mengangguk, masih dengan mata yang tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Jodoh banget ya kalian kayaknya." Akhirnya Nayoung mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk memberikan tatapan tajam dan desisan kesal kepada gadis yang kini tertawa puas.

"Males amat gue jodoh sama batu macem dia."

"Lo pikir gue mau gitu? Ogah." Suara tawa Seungwoo membuat ketiganya menoleh.

"Lo bener sih Chung. Mereka jodoh banget." Chungha menatap bingung pada Seungwoo, pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chungha dan mencoba berbicara sementara bahunya masih berguncang akibat tawa yang belum reda. "Sekelas tiga semester berturut-turut, tugas semester lalu juga mereka sering banget sekelompok, belom proyek baru dari dosen."

Tawa Chungha meledak. Gadis itu sampai menepuk-nepuk bahu Seungwoo karena tawanya yang terlalu keras. Sementara di hadapan mereka Nayoung dan Jonghyun mencebikkan bibir mereka, kesal.

Chungha mencoba menetralkan nafasnya sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar karena tawa yang terlalu keras. Gadis itu lalu menatap Nayoung yang cemberut dan Jonghyun yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pada laptopnya.

"Udah takdir ini namanya." Keduanya mendesis sebal mendengar kalimat Chungha. "Pokoknya kalian emang jodoh."

"Bodo amat."/"Sialan lo ah." Jawab Jonghyun dan Nayoung bersamaan.

"Oh ya, eumm nama lo siapa tadi?." Chungha menoleh ke arah Seungwoo yang kini berkedip-kedip lucu. "Ooh itu, Ong Seungwoo. Tapi panggil aja Ong, biar gampang."

Chungha mengangguk-angguk, Seungwoo tersenyum karena akhirnya Chungha tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong proyek mereka apa sih?."

\- TBC -

A/n: jadi, seharusnya chap ini diupdate beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi saya lupa *doeng* jadi up cuma di wattpad doang wkwk. Jadi haru ini double up di ffn ngahaha


	5. Stage 3

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Kang Dongho, Choi Minki, Hwang Minhyun

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- stage 3 -

...

Jonghyun terus mengumpat dalam hati sambil menata mikroskop di mejanya. Di sampingnya ada Nayoung yang tampak tak terganggu sekalipun tahu bahwa Jonghyun sering melirik sebal padanya, gadis itu masih membaca buku panduan praktikumnya. Nayoung juga tetap memberi arahan kepada Jonghyun yang kebingungan memasang preparat.

Selesai dengan pengamatan bagian-bagian tanaman di laboratorium, Jonghyun menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur karena tak harus berurusan lagi dengan peralatan berharga mahal, preparat aneh, dan gadis menyebalkan -yang sialnya adalah teman sebangkunya untuk satu tahun kedepan. Sayangnya, pertemuan Jonghyun dengan Nayoung tidak berakhir bisa begitu saja. Helaan lega dari Jonghyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hembusan nafas yang berat dan panjang saat sang guru mengatakan sesuatu.

"Buat laporan dari hasil dari praktikum hari ini bersama teman sebangku kalian. Tugas dikumpulkan dua hari dari sekarang. Dan jangan ada yang menggantungkan kepada temannya, kalian bisa melaporkan kepada saya jika ada yang tidak mau mengerjakan. Sekian untuk hari ini, selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Pak."

Kelas segera ribut karena bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi di kelas segera berhamburan. Hampir semua, karena saat Jonghyun menoleh, dia menemukan Nayoung yang masih duduk di tempatnya sambil menunduk menatap ponselnya.

"Ck! Pasti mau janjian buat pacaran." Jonghyun mendecih lalu mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dan keluar dari kelas menuju kantin.

...

"Untuk tugas drama minggu ini akan dibuat kelompok berisi dua orang, satu berperan sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki dan satu lagi berperan sebagai sang adik perempuan. Pasangan drama akan dipilih melalui undian."

"Bu, cowoknya kan lebih banyak dari ceweknya." Yongguk, Pemuda keturunan China yang duduk di bangku depan menyela.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan undiannya. Akan ada beberapa siswa yang mendapat peran adik perempuan." Kelas menjadi riuh dengan suara gumaman kekecewaan para siswa dan kekehan pelan dari para siswi.

Sementara itu di bangku belakang, Jonghyun terus menggumamkan kata "Yes.!." dengan semangat. Pemuda itu lalu menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya dan memasang ekspresi meremehkan.

"Akhirnya gue bakal terbebas dari lo."

Nayoung tak berniat untuk peduli pada tingkah Jonghyun, gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya lalu kembali menghadap ke arah depan. Kembali fokus pada sang guru dan bersiap-siap apabila namanya dipanggil.

...

Saat Minki dan Dongho sedang sibuk dengan makan siang masing-masing, Minhyun menyenggol pelan lengan mereka dan menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Di sana ada Jonghyun yang berjalan gontai. Ketika sampai di meja ketiga temannya, pemuda bermarga Kim itu segera menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Minki menatap Jonghyun lalu beralih kepada Minhyun sambil memberikan geatur bertanya. Minhyun hanya menjawab dengan gendikkan bahu.

"Heh, lo kenapa sih? Lemes gitu kayak abis lari keliling lapangan aja." Dongho yang berhasil menelan makanannya lebih cepat segera memberi pertanyaan pada Jonghyun.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya helaan nafas panjang yang terdengar oleh ketiganya. Ketiga pemuda itu hanya bisa saling pandang. Minhyun lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang kira-kira menjadi penyebab tingkah aneh Jonghyun.

"Gara-gara tugas drama nih?." Jonghyun menoleh ke arah Minhyun sekilas, lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tanpa perlu mendengar kalimat apapun dari Jonghyun, mereka sudah tahu bahwa tebakan Minyun benar.

Minki lalu menjentikkan jarinya, mendapat kemungkinan penyebab murungnya jonghyun. "Lo ngalamin hal tragis yang sama kayak gue ya Jong?."

Jonghyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengernyit bingung pada Minki yang kini ekspresinya tampak menggelikan. Pemuda itu hobi sekali mendramatisir keadaan, dan sekarang hobi itu sedang dilakukannya. Minki memegang bahu Jonghyun sekilas, lalu menepuknya beberapa kali. Setelahnya, pemuda itu menghela nafas sambil menatap langit-langit kantin.

"Lo jadi tokoh adik perempuan kan buat tugas drama?." Minki menoleh dengan dramatis, lalu memberi tatapan serius pada Jonghyun yang menatapnya datar. Sementara itu, di samping Jonghyun ada Minhyun yang terbahak dan di samping Minki ada Dongho yang memberi gestur akan muntah. Muak dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Enggak, gue jadi si kakak." Jawab Jonghyun singkat.

"Eh!? Lha terus kenapa?. Yaelah, gue kira bakal nemu temen buat sedih-sedihan." Minki mencebikkan bibirnya lalu kembali melahap makan siangnya dengan brutal, menyalurkan segala kekesalannya hari ini.

"Yaudah kali Ki, yang sabar aja. Lagian cocok kok perannya sama lo." Dongho menepuk-nepuk pundak Minki, seolah memberi semangat. Tapi Minki tahu benar bahwa Dongho hanya ingin mengejeknya.

"Singkirin tangan lo kalo gak mau gue tusuk pake garpu." Dongho tergelak lalu memindahkan tangannya kembali ke meja saat melihat Minki mengangkat garpunya.

"Terus lo kenapa emang Jong?."

"Aaah." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minhyun, Jonghyun justru kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya.

"Kalo ditanya itu dijawab dong!." Dongho yang sudah kesal akhirnya menoyor kepala Jonghyun hingga pemuda itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ck! Gue sekelompok lagi sama Nayoung buat tugas drama."

"YAELAAAH." Ketiganya menjawab bersamaan, lalu kembali sebuk dengan piring masing-masing.

Melihat reaksi ketiga sahabatnya, Jonghyun hanya bisa berkedip-kedip lucu. Pemuda itu tak menyangka akan sedatar ini reaksi mereka.

"Gue lagi kesel nih, kok kalian pada asik makan sih!?."

Minki mengangkat kepalanya sebelum memberikan pertanyaan kepada Jonghyun. "Emang kenapa sih? Selain wajahnya datar, Nayoung gak salah apa-apa kayaknya."

Dongho dan Minhyun mengangguk-angguk, setuju dengan perkataan Minki. "Lo kenapa segitu gak sukanya sama Nayoung? Dari pengamatan gue dia anaknya kooperatif kok."

"Wah, lo suka ngamatin Nayoung, Hyun?." Kelakar Dongho yang dihadiahi geplakan oleh Minki di kepalanya. "Bukan waktunya becanda, Ho."

"Ya gue sebel aja, apa-apa sama dia. Duduk sebangku, tugas kelompok sebangku, ini lagi tugas udah undian masih aja sama dia."

"Yaudah sini tukeran sama gue. Lo peranin si adek perempuan, gue nemenin Nayoung."

"Ogahlah, gamau gue dapet peran cewek." Minkin mendecih. "Ya kalo gitu syukurin apa yang lo dapet lah. Lagian itu udah takdir lo, gausah kebanyakan permintaan deh."

Dongho sudah tidak fokus dengan obrolan, pemuda itu memilih untuk segera menandaskan makanannya dibanding kembali mendapat siksaan dari Minki yang sepertinya sedang sangat kesal.

"Lo juga jangan gitu ke Nayoung." Kali ini Minhyun yang bersuara. "Lo belom kenal baik dia gimana kan? Nayoung gak berhak lo perlakuin sejahat ini."

...

 _"Nayoung gak berhak lo perlakuin sejahat ini."_

Perkataan Minhyun dua hari yang lalu terus terngiang di kepala Jonghyun. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Nayoung yang sibuk menulis catatan yang diada di papan. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba memenuhi dada Jonghyun.

"Kenapa?." Jonghyun tersentak saat mendengar suara Nayoung -yang sejujurnya sangat pelan.

"Enggak kok, gapapa." Hening kembali menyergap. Jonghyon berdehem sebelum melanjutkan. "Gue cuma mau minta maaf."

Nayoung berhenti menulis dan menoleh ke arah Jonghyun. "Minta maaf buat?."

"Buat sikap gue yang kurang baik sama lo. Padahal lo gak salah apa-apa sama gue." Nayoung hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis, tapi Jonghyun bisa merasakan ketulusan di dalamnya.

"Ini catatan untuk kuis minggu depan. Saya rasa cukup, selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Pak."

Anak-anak di kelas Jonghyun segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Jika biasanya Jonghyun akan ikut larut dalam gerombolan anak-anak yang menuju kantin, tapi kali ini berbeda. Pemuda itu maaih duduk di bangkunya. Saat kelas mulai sunyi Jonghyun menoleh ke arah Nayoung.

"Gue jarang liat lo di kantin."

"Gue ke kantin kalo pas laper gak bawa bekal doang." Gadis itu mengeluarkan tempat makan yang disimpannya di tas. Selain itu, Nayoung juga mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Mau ngapain?."

"Nge _game_." Jonghyun menatap tertarik pada Nayoung. Pemuda itu lalu melihat permainan yang ada di ponsel Nayoung setelah mendapat ijin dari sang pemilik.

"Eh, lo main _game_ ini juga?." Pemuda itu bertanya dan menujuk _game_ yang dimainkan eh Nayoung yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Waaah, ini _game_ favorit gue juga. Eh, gue udah selesai level ini minggu lalu. Sini gue kasih tau strategi menangnya."

Dan siang itu dihabiskan Jonghyun untuk membantu Nayoung memenangkan permainannya.

\- TBC -

A/n: 1k+ word di story chaptered yeayyy:"))) saya terharu dengan diri sendiri:""") setelah sekian lama bertahan dengan oneshoot -yang kadang gak nyampe 1k word- akhirnya gue bisa bikin chapetered story yang salah satu chapternya lebih dari 1k word huhuhu. Semoga chapter selanjutnya gak anjlok lagi wordnya wkwk


	6. Special stage OngHa

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Ong Seongwoo, Kim Chungha

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- special stage (OngHa) -

...

Setelah berhasil menjahili Jonghyun dan Nayoung tempo hari, Chungha dan Seongwoo menjadi akrab. Keduanya sering bertemu bersama dengan dua korban kejahilan favorit mereka. Tapi hari ini mereka hanya berdua saja di kantin fakultas Chungha. Mengobrolkan hal-hal tidak penting, yang kebanyakan adalah tentang Jonghyun dan Nayoung.

"Jadi mereka deket gegara _game_? Kocak amat." Seongwoo tergelak di mejanya. Begitu juga dengan Chungha yang berusaja menceritakan kronologi kedekatan Jonghyun dan Nayoung yang diketahuinya dari Minki, teman sekelasnya dulu.

"Tapi ya, kalo bukan karena _game_ , mereka mungkin masih gak saling sapa sampe sekarang."

Seongwoo mengangguk-angguk lalu menyeruput _latte_ miliknya. Pemuda itu kemudian teringat sesuatu, sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ditanyakannya sejak pertama mengenal Chungha.

"Lo sendiri kenapa bisa deket sama Nayoung?." Chungha menelan minumannya lalu menatap Seongwoo. "Ya, lo kan bilang kalo Nayoung anaknya agak penyendiri. Lo kok bisa jadi deket sama dia?."

Chungha memasang pose berpikir. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang menjadi titik balik kedekatannya dengan Nayoung di masa sekolah menengah atas. Tapi gadis itu sepertinya tak menemukan alasan khusus kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan Nayoung.

"Gak ada?." Seongwoo mencoba bertanya dan gelengan Chungha menjadi jawabannya. "Lha, ini sih lebih kocak ketimbang si Jonghyun." Seongwoo tergelak sementara Chungha terlihat masih memikirkan pertanyaan Seongwoo.

"Gak ada hal khusus sih kayaknya. Cuma Minki sering ngoceh di kelas tentang temen sebangkunya Jonghyun. Lama-lama gue penasaran juga, akhirnya gue gak sengaja kete-." Chungha menghentikan kalimatnya, gadis itu terlihat mengingat sesuatu. "OH ADA ADA." Seongwoo tersedak minumannya saat mendengar Chungha berteriak heboh.

"Apanya yang ada?." Tanya Seongwoo setelah berhasil mengatasi tersedaknya.

"Gue inget hal yang bikin gue deket sama Nayoung."

Kemudian Chungha menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Nayoung di perpustakaan. Gadis itu melihat Nayoung yang duduk di sebrangnya, di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Menurut Chungha, Nayoung bukannya penyendiri, dia hanya kekurangan ekspresi yang bisa dibagikan kepada orang lain.

Tiba-tiba suara berisik dari arah pintu perpustakaan mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di dalamnya, tak terkecuali Chungha dan Nayoung. Mereka segera pergi menuju tempat suara berasal, ternyat sedang terjadi keributan antara beberapa siswi. Menurut mereka yang sampai terlebih dahulu ada seorang siswi yang dilabrak oleh segerombolan lainnya karena masalah ponsel.

Chungha masih ingin mengorek informasi saat seseorang dibelakangnya, yang kemudian diketahui sebagai Im Nayoung, merangsek maju dan menahan tangan seorang gadis yang hendak menapar siswi lain di hadapannya.

"Nayoung punya jiwa pembela kebenaran ternyata." Seongwoo nampak kagum pada cerita Chungha.

"Iya, gue aja kaget kok." Chungha menyesap minumannya, membasahi kerongkongannya yang mulai kering. "Apalagi pas dia bilang 'cuma pengecut yang nyelesein masalah pake kekerasan'." Seongwoo mengangguk antusias.

"Gue ikutan maju, takut tiba-tiba Nayoung yang balik diserang. Tapi pas gue lihat matanya Nayoung natapnya tajem banget, asli. Dia kalo marah emang gak ada nadanya, tapi keliatan banget kalo dia serius." Pemuda di hadapan Chungha terus berdecak kagum. "Terus gue sama Nayoung akhirnya ngelerai mereka semua."

"Abis gitu lo langsung deket gitu sama Nayoung?." Chungha mengheleng. "Enggak langsung juga sih, tapi gak lama setelah itu gue sering nyapa terus ngobrol sama Nayoung kalo gak sengaja ketemu."

Seongwoo baru akan menandaskan minuman di gelasnya saat Chungha memberikan pertanyaan padanya.

"Lo sendiri deket sama Nayoung cuma karena tugas?."

"Ya awalnya sih gitu. Tapi pas udah kenal lumayan lama gue jadi tau sedikit banyak tentang Nayoung." Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia gak seaneh yang gue bayangin. Anaknya juga kooperatif, enak buat diajak kerja sama, gak bawel kayak cewek kebanyakan."

"Gue juga bawel gitu?." Chungha memicingkan matanya sementara Seongwoo tergelak. "Lo termasuk lumayan cerewet, tapi gak nyebelin. Soalnya gue nemu banyak cewek yang cerewetnya ngeselin. Kalo lo sih, enak diajak ngobrol." Chungha terlihat puas dengan jawaban Seongwoo.

"Chung." Gadis yang dipanggil mendongak lalu menatap Seongwoo dengan padangan bertanya. "Menurut lo hubungan Jonghyun sama Nayoung itu gimana?."

Chungha bersandar sambil bersidekap, ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau gadis itu sedang berpikir.

"Gimana ya? Gue juga bingung sih. Abisnya, mereka udah deket banget. Jonghyun bahkan dulu jadi lebih deket sama Nayoung dibanding Minki dkk." "Tapi mereka juga gak ada hubungan romantis kan?." Chungha menyetujui kalimat Seongwoo beneran.

"Tapi, Ong." Chungha menatap Seongwoo lalu tersenyum. "Gue gak percaya kalo dua sahabat cowok-cewek bakal bertahan tanpa ada rasa."

Seongwoo mengernyit. Sebelum pemuda itu membalas, Chungha segera menambahkan "Cepet atau lambat, salah satu atau malah keduanya bakal punya perasaan yang beda. Lebih dari sekarang."

"Terus kita harus gimana?." Sejujurnya itu juga pertanyaan Chungha sejak lama. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mereka berdua.

"Ya gak gimana gimana sih. Kita cuma bisa dukung aja keputusan mereka. Apapun itu."

Suasana kemudian hening. Ada canggung yang menyelimuti keduanya. Chungha memilih untuk menandaskan minumannya, sementara Seongwoo sibuk mengaduk es batu yang tertinggal di gelasnya.

"Chung."

"Hmm?."

"Lo gak percaya cowok sama cewek bisa sahabatan doang kan?." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, sepertinya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Seongwoo.

"Terus kita sendiri gimana?."

Chungha terkekeh. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, menimbulkan tanya di kepala Seongwoo. "Emang gue pernah bilang kalo kita sahabatan?."

"E-eh, ta-tapi kan." Belum sempat Seongwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chungha sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Eh Chung tunggu dulu. Eh, woyy. LO BELOM BAYAR MINUMAN LO. Ah elah."

\- TBC -

A/n: chapter ini seharusnya up 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi saya lagi rusuh dengan tugas dan kegiatan kampus 2 hari kebelangan ini ja di ya... gitu deh ehehe


	7. Stage 4

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Ong Seongwoo, Kim Chungha

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- stage 4-

...

Minggu depan sudah memasuki minggu uts. Nayoung jadi semakin sibuk wara-wiri ke perpustakaan, baik itu perpustakaan kampus ataupun perpustakaan kota. Gadis itu memang sangat serius dengan studinya. Hari ini pun dia masih berada di perpustakaan kota. Gadis itu baru saja pindah dari perpustakaan kampusnya yang sudah tutup dua jam yang lalu.

Tuk

Seseorang mengetuk meja tempat Nayoung membaca. Gadis itu menengadah dan menemukan Jonghyun berdiri di hadapannya. Nayoung hanya melihat pemuda itu sekilas lalu kembali menekuni bukunya. Jonghyun mendecih, tanpa suara dia menarik kursi di hadapan Nayoung lalu mendudukinya.

"Ngapain lo ke sini?." Tanya Nayoung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Belajar lah, minggu depan kan minggu ujian." Nayoung mencibir diam-diam, dia lalu melirik tangan Jonghyun yang kosong.

"Buku yang lo ambil model baru ya? Transparan gitu." Jonghyun hanya mampu mendesah kesal mendengar sindiran dari Nayoung.

"Lagian lo kan udah biasa nyontek gue, ngapain pake gegayaan kemari sih?." Kini perhatian Nayoung sepenuhnya dia berikan pada Jonghyun. Gadis itu menutup buku yang dibacanya, beserta buku tulis yang dia gunakan untuk mencatat. Setelahnya, Nayoung berdiri untuk meletakkan kembali buku bacaannya ke rak yang seharusnya.

"Gue ke sini soalnya gue khawatir sama lo." Nayoung segera menoleh dan menatap aneh pada Jonghyun.

"E-eh, jangan salah sangka dulu. Gue gak mau temen yang gue percayain buat ujian belajar sampe sakit." Nayoung kembali mencebikkan bibirnya begitu mendengar jawaban bodoh dari Jonghyun.

"Gue juga gak mau ngerjain proyek Prof. Han sendirian kalo lo sakit." Pemuda itu berdiri menghampiri Nayoung yang bersidekap sambil menatap datar pada Jonghyun.

"Gue gak bakalan sakit cuma gegara belajar selama emm." Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat jamnya yang kini menunjukkan sudha hampir pukul sebelas malam. "Lima jam?." Lanjutnya tidak yakin.

Jonghyun hanya menggeleng-geleng di hadapan Nayoung lalu segera menarik gadis itu keluar dari perpustakaan. Nayoung ingin meronta, tapi dia sadar diri bahwa ini masih di area perpustakaan. Jonghyun melepaskan genggaman pada pergelangan tangan Nayoung begitu mereka sampai di parkiran perpustakaan. Pemuda itu melempar sebuah helm dan memberi isyarat pada Nayoung untuk segera naik.

"Lho ini kan bukan jalan ke rumah gue." "Gue laper, mau makan dulu. Emang lo gak laper apa?."

Sejujurnya Nayoung juga kelaparan, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk mengisi kepalanya dulu dibanding perutnya. "Belajar dengan perut kosong lebih cepat masuknya Jong." Jonghyun tergelak. "Iya, dan lo juga lebih cepat ambruk ntar. Udah gausah bawel ikut aja."

Dan Nayoung hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jonghyun saat pemuda itu menambah laju kendaraannya.

...

"Lo ntar ke perpus lagi?." Jonghyun bertanya di sela kegiatan mengunyah bibimbab miliknya. Nayoung hanya mengangguk, masih fokus dengan ramyeon di hadapannya.

"Jangan malem-malem. Gue ntar ada kegiatan sama anak himpunan, gak bisa nemenin lo."

"Gue bukan anak kecil Jong." Nayoung mendongak. "Lagian siapa juga yang perlu lo."

"Yeee dikhawatirin malah gitu balesannya." Nayoung terkekeh pelan, terlalu pelan hingga yang bisa mendengarnya hanya Jonghyun. "Iya deh, makasih udah khawatir."

"Eh Ong, lo tau nyamuk gak?." Suara lain tiba-tiba muncul. "Tau Chung. Lo sendiri tau laler gak?." Dan ditimpali oleh satu suara lainnya.

Chungha menoleh pelan pada Nayoung dan Jonghyun. Seongwoo pun ikut, ditambah dengan gelengan dramatis dari pemuda itu. Keduanya lalu meberikan decakan kagum sekaligus sebal yang sesungguhnya ingin Jonghyun tertawakan.

"Enak ya lo berdua. Berasa dunia milik sendiri."

"Iya nih, gue sama Chungha masih manusia tau. Bukan nyamuk atau laler kali." Dan Jonghyun tak bisa menahan ledakan tawanya, sementara Nayoung memilih menandaskan ramyeon miliknya lalu berdiri.

"Udah ya, gue mau ke perpus duluan."

Seongwoo menyenggol lengan Jonghyun. "Lo ada hubungan apa sih sama Nayoung?." Jonghyun mengernyit. "Ya temen lah. Apa lagi?."

"Temen kok perhatian banget." Chungha memberikan tatapan jahilnya membuat Jonghyun segera mengibaskan tangannya. "Gue cuma gak mau proyek Prof. Han gak berjalan lancar."

Chungha dan Seongwoo saling tatap lalu memberikan ekspresi menyebalkan. Saat keduanya ingin kembali menjahili Jonghyun, ponsel pemuda itu bergetar. Jonghyun segera mengangkatnya. Setelah bicara sekitar lima menit, Jonghyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada Chungha dan Seongwoo.

"Gue duluan, ada rapat himpunan."

...

Nayoung masih sering mondar-mandir di perpustakaan. Dan Jonghyun masih setia menemaninya. Walau tidak setiap hari pemuda itu ada. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Nayoung, karena ada atau tidaknya pemuda itu tak mempengaruhi kegiatan belajarnya.

Nayoung menatap jam di tangannya. Sudah pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas. Gadis itu sudah mulai mengantuk. Beberapa hari ini tenaganya terkuras karena materi yang dicarinya beberapa hari ini sangat susah ditemukan.

Dia bahkan sudah bertanya pada penjaga perpustakaan kota yang memiliki buku jauh lebih lengkap daripada perpustakaan kampusnya. Tapi tetap saja hanya beberapa referensi yang didapatnya. Dan itu semua tidaklah cukup.

Pada akhirnya Nayoun menyerah di jam setengah sebelas. Gadis itu membereskan bukunya lalu beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan. Halte terdekat sudah tidak beroperasi diatas pukul sepuluh, alhasil Nayoung harus berjalan lebih jauh untuk menunggu bus.

Nayoung berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Selain karena rasa kantuk yang sudah menggerogoti raganya, jalan yang dilewatinya cukup gelap dan menakutkan. Sekitar seratus meter lagi Nayoung akan sampai di halte tujuannya, namun tiga orang pemuda dengan aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut mereka mulai mendekati gadis itu.

Nayoung gelagapan. Gadis itu mencoba melewati samping tubuh pemuda-pemuda itu. Tapi salah satunya berhasil mencengkram tangan Nayoung.

"Hei, mau kemana? Temenin kami dong." Nayoung menutup hidungnya, aroma alkohol membuatnya mual. Gadis itu meronta sambil mencoba mencari _pepper spray_ yang dulu diselipkan Jonghyun di tasnya.

Crssss

Begitu Nayoung berhasil mendapatkan seprotan itu, gadis itu segera menyerang pemuda yang mencengkram tangannya. Saat cengkaraman itu melonggar, Nayoung segera kabur. Sayangnya, karena terlalu panik dia salah jalan. Sebuah gang buntu berbau tidak sedap lah yang dimasukinya.

Nayoung hanya bisa berdoa semoga seseorang bisa menolongnya hari ini. Dan satu orang yang muncul dalam benak Nayoung adalah Jonghyun. Gadis itu terus berharap Jonghyun tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkannya bak pahlawan super.

"Udah langsung aja sikat." Pemuda yang tadi mendapat serangan Nayoung memberi komando, membuat gadis itu menutup matanya.

Dugh

Dugh

Brukk

Suara-suara pukulan dan tubuh yang ambruk membuat Nayoung membuka matanya. Dan gadis itu ingin menangis saat tahu siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Jonghyun!?."

\- TBC -

A/n: konflik akan segera dimulai. Micin akan segera ditebarkan, tapi gak lupa nyebar gula juga ehehe. Bakal slow up, paling 2 kali seminggu doangan hehehhe


	8. Stage 5

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Ong Seongwoo, Choi Minki, Kang Dongho, Hwang Minhyun

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- stage 5-

...

Sejeong terus melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Nayoung tampak gelisah, sekalipun ekspresinya tetap sama. Gadis itu tak bisa diam, dia terus melirik jam di tangannya. Belum lagi kuku jari yang menjadi sasaran unuk digigiti, dan kaki yang terus bergerak tak tentu arah.

"Lo kenapa sih?." Sejeong berbicara sepelan mungkin, tapi Nayoung tetap saja terkejut.

Gadis itu menoleh, membuka tutup mulutnya. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Nayoung menggeleng dan kembali mencoba fokus pada penjelasan Miss Jeon di depan kelas. Sejeong memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu ikut memperhatikan kelasnya. Miss Jeon terkenal garang saat mengajar.

"Ok class. Thank you for today, good afternoon."

Setelah mendengar kalimat penutup dari Miss Jeon, Nayoung segera melesat keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Gadis itu tak peduli fakta bahwa Miss Jeon masih membereskan bukunya ataupun suara Sejeong yang erus memanggilnya. Nayoung bahkan menabrak Seongwoo yang hendak memasuki kelasnya.

"Woy woy, kalem. Lo kenapa sih?." Nayoung membereskan barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan tanpa niat menjawab pertanyaan Seongwoo.

"Oh ya, Jonghyun kemana? Kok gue gak liat dia seharian?." "Di rumah." Seongwoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Doi bolos? Tumben."

Nayoung yang sudah selesai membereskan isi tasnya pun berdiri dan menatap Seongwoo. Datar, seperti biasa.

"Iya, Jonghyun bolos. Kemaren abis berantem sama preman. Udah ya, gue buru-buru."

"Hah!? E-eh Young, tunggu dulu. Aisssh, gue ditinggal lagi." Seongwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, niatnya untuk mengajak Jonghyun keluar gagal total.

Saat tengah asik mengumpati Nayoung dalam hati, seseorang menepuk pundak Seongwoo. "Lo ngapain di depan kelas gue?." Itu Sejeong.

"Mau ketemu lo." Jawaban Seongwoo yang disertai kedipan genit hanya dibalas ekspresi sebal oleh Sejeong.

"Jadi, lo mau dibanting sama Daniel apa dihajar sama Chungha nih?." Sejeong mulai berjalan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Gadis iu memberikan senyum mengejek saat melihat wajah panik Seongwoo. "Gue becanda elah. Jangan bilang ke Chungha, doi kalo marah serem." Dan Sejeong hanya tertawa menanggapi wajah memelas Seongwoo.

...

Minki, Dongho, dan Minhyun terus menatap Jonghyun begitu ketiganya sampai di rumah pemuda itu. Mereka hanya menatap Jonghyun tanpa suara, lalu saling pandang, kemudian menatap Jonghyun kembali. Begitu seterusnya hingga waktu sudah berlalu hampir dua puluh menit. Lama kelamaan Jonghyun risih juga diberi tatapan seperti itu.

"Lo pada kenapa sih?."

"Jong, seinget gue lo gak pernah tawuran deh pas SMA." Dongho yang mulai menggapi Jonghyun. "Ya emang, gak kayak lo yang kerjaannya masuk ruang konseling mulu gegara masalah sama sekolah sebrang."

Dongho tersenyum kecut mengingat masa lalunya. "Terus lo kenapa bisa babak belur gini?." Kali ini Minhyun yang bertanya, sementara Minki masih mengamati tubuh sahabatnya itu. Ada lebam di pipinya, bibirnya juga sobek. Belum lagi memar di lengan dan kakinya, juga beberapa goresan di kaki pemuda itu.

"Gue abis berantem sama preman." Sahutnya santai, tidak peduli dengan perubahan mimik wajah ketiga sahabatnya.

"Lo tuh ya, udah tua, dikasih kebebasan tinggal sendiri juga bukannya makin baik malah berantem sama preman." Minhyun geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Jonghyun. Pemuda itu segera tahu bahwa Minhyun akan memulai ceramahnya, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan.

"Gue berantem bukan tanpa alasan. Yakali gue iseng-iseng gebukin preman. Gue tuh, mau no-."

"Jong lo baik-baik aja kan di rumah?."

"-longin seseorang." Ketiganya terkejut dengan seseorang yang masuk ke rumah Jonghyun dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Empat orang pemuda di dalam rumah dan seorang gadis yang masih memegangi knop pintu sama-sama sang pandang, bahkan saling memberikan berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Ah maaf bikin kalian kaget."

Nayoung menutup pintu rumah Jonghyun dengan lebih pelan lalu menghampiri sang pemilik rumah yang sejak tadi masih fokus dengan pspnya. Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih ke hadapan Jonghyun. Pemuda itu mendongak, lalu meletakkan pspnya begitu saja. Minki segera berdecak.

"Yaelah, kalo Nayoung aja langsung noleh. Kita kita dari tadi dianggurin." Minhyun dan Dongho mengangguk setuju.

"Nayoung kan naruhnya di depan muka gue, ya mana gue bisa liat layar psp gue kalo gitu." Minki mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar alasan Jonghyun.

"Jadi gimana cerita kepahlawanan lo Jong?." Dongho segera mengembalikan ke topik awal begitu melihat Minki akan kembali mengomel.

"Gara-gara nih anak." Jonghyun menunjuk Nayoung yang hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan plastik berisi perlengkapan p3k itu. "Udah dibilangin jangan keluyuran juga tetep ngeyel."

"Gue belajar Jong, bukan keluyuran." Nayoung yang sudah selesai menata perlengkapan untuk mengobati Jonghyun pun menjawab. "Iya, belajar sampe lupa waktu. Sampe lupa jam terakhir bis lewat. Sampe akhirnya lewat jalan yang banyak premannya. Terus bikin gu-"

"Iya iya, maaf. Gak lagi-lagi deh gue." Nayoung menyela lalu memindahkan kaki kanan Jonghyun yang terdapat luka gores. "Sekarang lo diem ya, kalo ini gak diobatin bisa infeksi ntar."

Jonghyun menurut, pemuda itu memilih mengambil kembali psp yang tadi tergeletak. Hening yang menerpa membuat tiga pemuda yang terasing di rumah itu saling menoleh. Ketiganya bingung akan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Ah sia-sia gue ijin dari asrama buat jengukin lo Jong." Dongho yang memulai, pemuda itu berdiri. "Yaudah, gue balik ke akademi duluan ya, keburu waktu ijin gue abis."

Minhyun dan Minki turut berdiri. "Gue juga mau balik aja lah Jong. Cari pacar, biar ada yang perhatian. Males gue lo cuekin begini." Setelahnya Minhyun mengikuti Dongho keluar dari rumah Jonghyun.

Minki linglung sejenak. Setelah kembali ke dunia nyata, pemuda itu segera berlari keluar dari rumah Jonghyun tanpa pamit. Toh sepertinya juga tak perlu. Dua orang yang kini tertinggal di ruang tamu itu juga sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Eh Hyun, tungguin!. Gue mau ikutan cari pacar juga. Atau lo pacaran sama gue aja." Nayoung terkekeh pelan mendengar teriakan Minki, ditambah balasan dari Minhyun yang tak kalah keras. "Dih, najis lo ki!."

"Temen-temen lo lucu ya. Gak berubah dari dulu." "Lucu apaan ngeselin gitu." Jonghyun kembali meletakkan pspnya, Nayoung memintanya untuk mendekat. Gadis itu akan mengobati luka di bibir Jonghyun.

"Ya setidaknya lo punya temen yang bisa lo ajak kelahi. Lha gue?." Sekalipun nada yang disampaikan Nayoung terdengar datar, Jonghyun bisa merasakan nada sedih yang terselip.

"Lo punya gue, Young." Nayoung mendongak, menghentikan kegiatan nenempel plester di bibir Jonghyun. "Lo juga punya Chungha, ada Ong juga. Kalo lo mau tengkar sama mereka bertiga juga gak apa-apa." Jonghyun tersenyum.

"Lo gak sendirian lagi Young." Dan unuk pertama kalinya jantung Nayoung berdetak lebih cepat. Gadis itu tak mengerti alasannya. Entah karena ucapan Jonghyun, wajah pemuda itu yang begitu dekat, atau senyum Jonghyun yang terlihat begitu manis dan tulus.

\- TBC -

A/n: diantara ketidakjelasan kuliah pagi ini, saya lebih memilih up story wkwk. Tidak bisa banyak bicara karena masih ada tumpukan tugas. Byebyeee


	9. Stage 6

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Kang Daniel

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- stage 6-

...

Nayoung terus mengamati ponselnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala panik. Matanya melirik jam di dinding. Sudah hampir pukul 2 dini hari, seharusnya dia audah tidur sejak empat jam yang lalu.

Sejak Jonghyun mengirimkan ucapan selamat malam padanya.

Nayoung segera bangkit dan mengacak surai kecoklatannya. Ponsel layar sentuh yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya dia buka. Layar itu masih menampakkan ruang obrolannya dengan Jonghyun.

 **Jonghyun Kim**

Makasih ya Jong. Dan sori, lo jadi harus nganterin gue balik

Santai aja Young

Gue juga gak mau lo kenapa napa

Bisa dipenggal gue sama Chungha

Yaudah Jong, lo istirahat aja. Besok katanya mau ngampus.

Iya. Lo juga cepet tidur

Good night

Senyum Nayoung kembali mengembang. Hanya sekejap, gadis itu kemudian menggeleng keras. Nayoung memukul pelan kepalanya. Berharap kewarasannya kembali. Tapi saat ingatan tentang senyum Jonghyun datang lagi, jantung gadis itu kembali berdegup kencang.

"Aaargggh." Nayoung menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, mencegah teriakannya agar tidak mengganggu tetangga sebelah unit apartemennya.

Gadis itu lalu menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Menghela nafas panjang, mencari ketenangan. Dan memaksa matanya untuk terpejam.

...

Nayoung berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Sudah sepuluh menit, pemuda yang mengatakan akan mengantarnya ke kampus belum juga muncul. Nayoung sudah akan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jonghyun, tetapi suara klakson menginterupsinya.

"Young, mau ngampus? Sini bareng aja." Sejeong berbicara dari kursi penumpang. Di sampingnya, Daniel hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan tangannya di kemudi.

"Enggak deh Jeong, makasih. Gue nungguin Jonghyun. Katanya mau jemput gue."

"Ceilah, yaudah kalo mau berduaan sama Jonghyun doang. Gue ngerti kok." Nayoung mencebikkan bibirnya saat melihat senyum jahil di bibir Sejeong. "Ngaco lo. Udah sono berangkat."

Sejeong tergelak mendengar kalimat berisi usiran dari Nayoung, karena saat itu pipi Nayoung terlihat merona. "Iya iya, yaudah gue duluan." Mobil yang ditumpangi Sejeong akhirnya kembali melaju setelah Sejeong dan Daniel pamit. Meninggalkan Nayoung yang akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Lo dimana? Jadi jemput gue gak?."

 _"Sorry sorry, gue tadi kesiangan. Ini udah deket kok."_

Tut

Nayoung menatap sebal pada ponselnya. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Jonghyun tiba di hadapan Nayoung. Pemuda itu memberikan cengiran khasnya sementara di hadapannya Nayoung memberikan tatapan datar. Tapi Jonghyun sudah cukup tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang sebal padanya.

"Jangan marah dong. Ntar gue traktir deh makan di kafe favorit lo."

"Gak usah, sekarang cepetan aja ke kampus. Gue gak mau telat di mata kuliahnya Miss Jeon." Ujar Nayoung seraya mengenakan helm dan duduk di belakang tubuh Jonghyun.

...

 _Miss_ Jeon baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas, dan Jonghyun segera berlari ke depan meninggalkan Seongwoo di deretan kursi belakang. Tujuannya adalah Nayoung yang duduk di deretan depan. Gadis yang dituju tampak terkejut begitu melihat Jonghyun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ngapain lo?." Tanyanya datar. Jonghyun segera mencubit pipi Nayoung gemas.

"Jangan marah lagi dong. Gue traktir deh ya. Ya ya ya." Nayoung menepis tangan Jonghyun. "Sakit Jong."

"Uhuk." Di samping Nayoung, Sejeong pura-pura batuk. Jonghyun dan Nayoung segera menoleh dengan tatapan berbeda. Jonghyun menatap jenaka beserta cengiran khasnya, sementara Nayoung hanya melirik sebal.

"Mau ke kafe deket kampus? Bareng aja yuk. Gue sama Daniel juga mau ke sana." Sejeong tampak tak peduli dengan lirikan sebal Nayoung.

"Boleh."/"Gak deh." Jonghyun dan Nayoung menjawab bersamaan. Keduanya lalu saling tatap.

"Enggak gue mau balik." Nayoung segera berkemas, tapi Jonghyun mencekalnya. "Lo beneran marah sama gue?." Tatapan Jonghyun memelas.

"Enggak Jong. Gue cuma pengen balik aja, banyak tugas, padahal baru juga kelar _mid-test_." "Yaudah gue anter." Nayoung hanya menghela nafas dalam. Jonghyun sejak dulu memang keras kepala. Pada akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk sebelum menyampirkan tasnya di pundak dan pamit kepada Sejeong yang sepertinya sibuk menghubungi Daniel.

...

Selama perjalanan Jonghyun sibuk meminta maaf, sementara Nayoung sibuk menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak marah. "Gue gak marah Jong. Beneran deh." Ujar Nayoung sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi ekspresi lo kayak marah Young." Jonghyun membalas dengan tinggi nada yang sama. Jalanan memang tidak direkomendasikan untuk menjadi tempat berbincang yang nyaman, terlalu bising.

"Ekspresi gue ya emang gini kali Jong." Nayoung menghembuskan nafas lelah. Mau bagaimana lagi, Nayoung ya seperti ini, selalu memberikan ekspresi datar.

"Makanya sesekali lo coba ubah ekspresi lo, coba juga buat ngutarain apa yang lo rasain. Jangan lo pendem sendiri, orang lain ntar bingung." "Iya deh, iya." Nayoung hanya menurut, ini tidak akan selesai kalau Nayoung tidak mengalah.

Begitu sampai di depan gedung apartemennya, Nayoung segera turun dari motor Jonghyun. Gadis itu menyerahkan helm berwarna putih yang tadi dia kenakan kepada sang pemilik asli. Tapi Jonghyun memberikan kembali helm itu kepada Nayoung, membuat gadis itu mengernyit heran.

"Lo bawa aja. Mulai sekarang lo gue anter jemput. Kalo lo mau pergi kemana juga bilang gue aja, ntar gue anterin."

"E-eh, gausah. Ntar ngerepotin." Jonghyun berdecak. "Halah, kayak sama siapa aja lo. Udah santai aja."

Nayoung sebenarnya ingin menyanggah lagi. Tapi berdebat dengan Jonghyun sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Gadis itu juga sudah tahu siapa yang akan memenangkan perdebatan ini pada akhirnya.

"Ya udah, tapi kalo lo gak bisa lo gausah maksa." Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar Nayoung yang akhirnya menurut. "Gapapa kok. Gue cuma gak mau lo luka lagi." Jonghyun melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Nayoung, air muka gadis itu tampak sendu.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara gue lo jadi dapet masalah sama preman." Pemuda di hadapan Nayoung hanya tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak surai panjang Nayoung.

"Gapapa kalo gue yang luka. Asal lo baik-baik aja."

Nayoung membeku, gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar Jonghyun sudah berpamitan dan pergi dari hadapannya. Yang gadis itu kini lakukan adalah menyentuh dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berada. Ada desir hebat di sana. Juga debaran yang luarbiasa, seolah dia baru menyelesaikan sebuah pertandingan marathon.

"Jangan bilang kalo gue... suka sama Jonghyun."

\- TBC -

A/n: Laptop gue abis mandi alias keujanan and then mati total. Masih gue service. Doakan cepet sembuh ya. Dan semoga biayanya gak mahal, kantong mahasiswa nih:( mana gak berani ngomong ke bokap nyokap lagi:( huhuhu

Btw, gue minggu ini up chapter ini aja ya. Maaf. Gabisa fokus soalnya kepikiran laptop mulu:((( minggu depan juga gak janji. Tapi kalo laptop gue beres langsung up deh. Bye byee


	10. Special stage NielJeong

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Kang Daniel

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- special stage: NielJeong-

...

Ponsel Sejeong bergetar, panggilan dari kekasihnya yang mungkin sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang fakultasnya seperti biasa. Sejeong mengacuhkannya, dihadapannya Miss Jeon masih menjelaskan tugas review yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Lima belas menit berselang, Sejeong akhirnya menghubungi Daniel.

"Halo sayang?."

 _"Kok tadi gak diangkat?."_

"Masih ada Miss Jeon, jelasin tugas."

 _"Tumben dosen bahasa inggris kamu ngaret."_

"Gatau tuh. Eh, jadi kan?."

 _"Jadi dong. Ini aku udah di depan gerbang, nungguin kamu."_

"Yaudah, aku turun nih. Bentar ya."

Sejeong mematikam sambungan telefonnya. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah kiri. Masih ada Nayoung di sana. Sejeong berniat pamit, tapi Nayoung tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Senyumnya terus terkembang sembari menatap ponsel di hadapannya yang sudah dipegang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, saat Miss Jeon keluar dari keluar dari ruangan.

Sejeong mengerutkan kening. Bukan hal wajar bagi seorang Stone Nayoung untuk tersenyum manis -yang terkesan aneh bagi Sejeong- seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lima menit sudah masuk batas langka bagi Nayoung.

"Liatin apa sih Young? Senyum senyum mulu." Nayoung terkesiap lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sejeong sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi teringat Daniel yang menunggunya di gerbang fakultas membuatnya memilih untuk pergi.

"Yaudah, gue duluan ya." Nayoung membalas lambaian tangan Sejeong dengan senyuman, membuat Sejeong semakin kebingungan.

...

Sejeong memasuki mobil Daniel dengan senyuman. Gadis itu menyapa sang kekasih yang segera membalas dengan cubitan di pipi Sejeong. Gadis yang mendapat cubitan itu segera mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah menepis tangan kekar Daniel.

"Hobi banget sih cubit-cubit. Ntar pipi aku makin melar." Daniel tergelak lalu mengelus rambut Sejeong dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya sibuk dengan kemudi. Kali ini Sejeong tidak menepis lengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Abis kamu gemesin banget sih." Sejeong hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Daniel hanya tertawa melihat tanggapan sebal sang kekasih.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Sejeong dan Daniel sampai di kafe tujuan mereka, kafe yang menjadi tempat kencan langganan keduanya dan keduanya hanya diam. Daniel sibuk dengan minumannya, sementara Sejeong sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gadis itu masih memikirkan perubahan Nayoung akhir-akhir ini. Merasakan Sejeong yang melamun, Daniel pun mengembalikan gadis itu ke dunia nyata.

Cup

Dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ih Niel, apa-apaan sih!? Malu tau." Sejeong memegang pipinya yang baru saja dikecup ringan oleh Daniel. "Makanya jangan ngelamun. Pacar ganteng gini dianggurin." Sejeong mendecih.

"Emang kenapa sih? Keliatannya kayak banyak pikiran gitu." Daniel menatap Sejeong lembut, membuat gadis di sampingnya salah tingkah. "Kalo ada masalah bilang aja. Jangan dipendam sendiri. Kamu punya aku."

Setelah berdehem untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak berantakan akibat perlakuan manis Daniel, Sejeong segera memulai ceritanya. Gadis itu menjelaskan kepada Daniel dimulai dari kisah tentang teman sekelasnya, Nayoung, dengan segala sifat dan ekspresi datarnya hingga perubahannya akhir-akhir ini. Daniel mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sesekali menyeruput es kopi pesanannya.

"Nah, waktu aku tanya dia kayak gugup gitu. Aku mau tanya lagi juga bingung." Sejeong menoleh untuk menatap Daniel. "Menurut kamu dia kenapa?."

"Naksir cowok kali." Dahi Sejeong mengernyit sebelum tertawa pelan. "Enggak, gak mungkin. Mau naksir siapa dia?."

Daniel mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ya mana aku tahu. Kan yang deket Nayoung kamu, bukannya aku."

"Ya kamu ngomongnya sok tau gitu sih." "Enak aja, aku gak sok tau nih. Ini dari pengalaman."

"Hah!? Kamu pernah naksir cowok." Daniel mencubit gemas pipi Sejeong. "Gak gitu sayaaang." Lalu menghembuskan nafas berat, kekasihnya ini memang kadang suka ada-ada saja.

"Ini pengalamannya kak Seulgi." Daniel kemudian menceritakan tentang Kang Seulgi, kakak perempuan Daniel yang sedang bekerja di kota sebelah.

"Kak Seulgi dulu juga gitu, cuma bedanya kalo kakak dulu galak, sukanya marahin orang bukan punya ekspresi datar gitu. Tapi itu udah berubah waktu kak Seulgi kenal bang Chanyeol." Sejong mengangguk, dia mengenal dua orang dalam cerita Daniel. "Kak Seulgi naksir bang Chanyeol soalnya ngerasa nyaman sama perlakuan bang Chanyeol. Apalagi kak Seulgi selalu dibantu bang Chanyeol selama kuliah."

Daniel menyesap es kopinya yang hampir habis sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Singkat cerita kakak aku berubah, ya kayak Nayoung gitu. Suka liatin hapenya, senyum-senyum sendiri, banyak lah perubahannya. Setelah didesak akhirnya ngaku kalo suka sama bang Chanyeol. Untungnya sih bang Chanyeol ternyata juga naksir balik ke kak Seulgi. Mereka bahkan mau nikah awal tahun depan."

"Tapi kalopun iya, Nayoung naksir siapa?." Tanya Sejeong, entah kepada siapa, setelah Daniel menamatkan ceritanya.

"Cowok yang deket sama Nayoung gak banyak. Paling cuma Jonghyun, Ong, sama temen gengnya Jonghyun pas SMA. Atau Jaehwan? Ah tapi Jaehwan gak deket-deket banget sama Nayoung, mereka cuma nugas bareng." "Apa jangan-jangan dia naksir cewek?." Daniel mendapat geplakan di kepalanya setelah pertanyaan ngawurnya terucap.

"Aduh, jangan kasar dong." "Ngomongnya dijaga kalo gitu." Sejeong mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal dengan Daniel dan otaknya yang belakangan ini sepertinya sering mengalami pergeseran. Mungkin sebaiknya Sejeong mulai menjauhkan Daniel dari Ong.

"Coba sekarang kamu inget-inget, Nayoung paling deket sama siapa. Ya semacam calon paling memungkinkan buat bikin Nayoung baper." Sejeong memasang tampang berpikir. Gadis itu memutar otak, mengingat pemuda di sekitar Nayoung yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak, beserta perlakuan mereka kepada Nayoung.

"Siapa ya? Paling si Jonghyun..." Sejeong tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, gadis itu justru menoleh ke arah Daniel dengan wajah bingung. "...doang."

"Yaudah, berarti Jonghyun." Sahut Daniel enteng. "Ah, masa sih?." Sejeong memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, Daniel mengendikan bahunya acuh sambil menandaskan minumannya.

"Udah gak usah kebanyakan mikirin hubungannya orang. Mikirin hubungan kita aja." Daniel menggenggam tangan Sejeong lalu menariknya untuk berdiri. Sejeong akhirnya menurut, gadis itu memilih unuk mengabaikan rasa penasarannya pada Nayoung.

...

Di dalam mobil, Daniel masih sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Sejeong sendiri sudah duduk manis di samping Daniel. Tapi, bukannya segera menyalakan mobilnya setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sabuk pengaman, Daniel justru melamun.

"Heh! Ini kenapa ganti kamu sih yang ngelamun?." Sejeong menyenggol lengan Daniel. "Gara-gara kamu ngomongin hubungannya Nayoung. Aku jadi inget kalo lagi penasaran sama hubungannya seseorang."

"Siapa?." Tanya Sejeong antusias. Barangkali bisa memberikan pencerahan untuk hubungan Nayoung dan entah siapapun itu.

"Sebenernya hubungan Chungha sama Ong apa sih?."

\- TBC -

A/n: ada yang kangen? Enggak? Oh yaudah hehe


	11. Stage 7

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Kim Chungha

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- stage 7-

...

Sejeong menyenggol Chungha yang sedang mengaduk minumannya. Setelah menoleh, Sejeong memberi gestur untuk menatap kearah depan. Bukan, mereka bukan sedang berada di kelas, lagipula keduanya berbeda fakultas. Sejeong, Chungha, dan seorang gadis lagi yang kini berada di hadapan Sejeong, sedang berada di sebuah kafe dekat kampus mereka. Girls time. Mereka menyebutnya begitu. Sayangnya, seseorang kini tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang hanya dihuni Nayoung, gadis itu, dan ponselnya.

"EHKEM." Chungha berdehem keras. Nayoung mendongak, sedikit tersentak.

"Tadi kayaknya ada yang ngajak jalan, sampe nyeret-nyeret gue di kelas. Tapi sekarang orangnya kok ilang ya." Chungha dan kalimat sarkas andalannya.

"Sejeong kok yang maksa." Sayangnya tidak mempan sama sekali pada Nayoung yang kembali menatap ponselnya sekilas sambil tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja, ada rasa bersalah karena mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Lo aneh Young." Sejeong buka mulut, memicingkan mata pada Nayoung dengan tatapan penuh curiga. "Aneh apanya sih?." Nayoung bertanya dengan gelisah, entah mengapa dia merasa gugup sekarang. Gadis itu memeilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada minuman di hadapannya.

Chungha dan Sejeong saling tatap. Gadis di hadapan mereka ini bukanlah gadis yang bisa memberikan ekspresi dengan leluasa. Tapi kali ini setiap pergerakannya seolah memberikan pesan berbeda, tidak datar dan biasa-biasa saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Lo aneh. Dari tadi senyam-senyum mulu. Lo juga liatin hape lo terus-terusan. Dan ekspresi lo..." Sejeong berhenti bicara, gadis itu menatap Nayoung tajam, membuat gadis yang ditatap semakin salah tingkah.

"Dan gak cuma hari ini. Lo sering gak fokus dan banyak pake ekspresi belakangan ini. Sekarang aja lo keliatan banget lagi gugup. Biasanya sekalipun lo lagi presentasi di depan Miss Jeon yang super garang lo datar-datar aja." Sejeong menyelesaikan analisis mendalamnya. Di samping Sejeong, Chungha mengangguk-angguk mengamini perkataan Sejeong, sementara Nayoung hanya memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya yang masih memberikan tatapan menyelidik.

Gadis itu baru akan memberikan argumen, saat tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan meluncur mulus dari bibir Chungha.

"Lo lagi jatuh cinta ya?."

Nayoung tersedak minumannya. Sejeong sibuk memberikan tissue dan membantu Nayoung membersihkan meja yang mereka gunakan. Di kursinya Chungha bersidekap lalu bersandar pada sandaran kursi sambil memberikan senyum kemenangan serta wajah angkuh. Tebakannya pasti 100% benar.

"Ja-jangan ngaco deh." Tapi Nayoung masih mengelak membuat Chungha merotasi bola matanya kesal.

"Gak usah ngelak, percuma. Mulut lo bilang enggak, tapi gestur lo bilang iya. Gue kenal lo dari jaman SMA Young, udah tiga tahun." Chungha memajukan tubuhnya mendekati wilayah Nayoung. "Jadi, siapa?."

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Chungha mangacak rambutnya frustasi, sementara Sejeong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Cerita aja sama kita Young. Gue sama Chungha gak bakal netawain atau ngejek lo kok." Sejeong menggenggam tangan Nayoung yang sudah terasa dingin. Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin menertawakan kegugupan Nayoung sekarang, benar-benar lucu. Tapi situasi ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk bercanda. Apalagi di sampingnya Chungha sudah terlihat tak sabar.

Nayoung membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali. Tapi berakhir dengan menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas kasar sebelum kembali mendongan dan menatap dua gadis dengan ekspresi yang berbeda itu.

"Gue... gatau." Chungha dan Sejeong mengernyit. "Gue... beneran jatuh cinta?." Tanya Nayoung, polos.

Chungha dan Sejeong kembali saling tatap untuk kemudian meledakkan tawa mereka, membuat pengunjung kafe yang lain, serta beberapa pelayan menoleh ke arah mereka. Ketiganya meminta maaf atas keributan yang mereka buat laku kembali fokus pada obrolan mereka. Chungha berdehem, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Gue juga gatau kalo lo gak cerita apapun." Sejeong mengangguk membenarkan. "Lo harus bilang dulu ke kita, dia siapa ceritanya gimana."

Nayoung memainkan jarinya, masih bingung harus bercerita dari mana atau seperti apa. Sayangnya kesabaran Chungha hari ini sedang benar-benar tipis. Melihat Nayoung yang terus meragu, gadis itu kembali membuat serangan.

"Siapa emang? Jangan bilang Ong." "Enggak lah, gila lo." Respon cepat dan tegas dari Nayoung membuat Chungha tersenyum.

"Kalo gitu, pasti Jonghyun." Nayoung terdiam, menelan ludahnya kasar lalu menatap sekitar dengan acak. Chungha kembali ke mode normal. Dia dan Sejeong sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Udah gue duga. Pasti Ong tadi cuma pancingan kan?." Chungha menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Sejeong. "Jadi gimana?." Lalu keduanya kembali memberikan fokus pada Nayoung yang menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Sebenernya, gue juga gak ngerti. Gue udah lama temenan sama Jonghyun, dan dulu gue ngerasa biasa aja. Tapi belakangan ini gue ngerasa ada yang berubah."

Sejeong dan Chungha mencermati cerita dari Nayoung. Mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jonghyun dan segala perubahan dalam hidup mereka. Jonghyun yang pertama kali menjadi teman baiknya, Jonghyun yang selalu membantunya, Jonghyun yang menyelamatkannya dari preman beberapa waktu lalu, hingga Jonghyun yang terus menyemangatinya dan membangun lingkungan yang nyaman untuknya.

"Jonghyun selalu ada di hampir seluruh hidup gue lima tahun kebelakang. Gue gatau apa yang bakal terjadi sama hidup gue sekarang kalo gak ada Jonghyun." Nayoung terus tersenyum selama bercerita, membawa senyum untuk ikut mengembang di bibir dua gadis di hadapannya.

"Tapi..." Nayoung mendongak, menatap sendu pada dua sahabatnya itu. "Apa bener gue jatuh cinta sama Jonghyun? Apa gue gak cuma sekedar nyaman aja?."

"Yang lo rasain ke Jonghyun sama gak sama yang lo rasain ke Ong?." Chungha kembali bertanya, memastikan. "Enggak sih, tapi kan gue baru kenal Ong waktu kuliah. Kalo Jong-"

"Kalo gitu ke Minki, Dongho, sama Minhyun?." Nayoung terdiam kembali. "Gue yakin lo bisa bedain mana rasa nyaman ke temen doang, mana rasa nyaman ke orang yang lo suka."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Nayoung tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan dia gadis di hadapannya. Tapi hanya sekejap, karena tiba-tiba senyum Nayoung berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kenapa lagi?." Sejeong menggenggam tangan Nayoung, memberikan kekuatan pada gadis yang kembali terlihat gugup itu. Nayoung mendongak, menatap dua gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kalo gitu gue harus gimana sekarang?."

\- TBC -

A/n: boom update karena amnesia kalo punya akun di ffn hehe


	12. Stage 8

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Kim Chungha

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- stage 8-

...

"Ngomong aja coba ke Jonghyun." Nayoung menggeleng keras mendengar saran Chungha. "Gak gak, gila ah. Malu gue."

"Halah pake malu malu segala lo. Jangan kemakan gengsi Young. Ntar lo sendiri yang nyesel." Nayoung terdiam, dalam hati menbenarkan apa yang dikatakan Chungha barusan.

"Terus lo maunya gimana?." Kini Sejeong menimpali. Nayoung masih terdiam, dia sendiri tampak tak yakin dengan apa yang dia ingin lakukan.

"Lo yakin kan sama perasaan lo?." Chungha bertanya gemas pada Nayoung yang masih menutup rapat mulutnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat bahunya pelan lalu menunduk, membawa helaan nafas berat dihembuskan oleh Chungha dan Sejeong.

"Gue... gak ngerti." Gadis itu akhirnya buka mulut, tapi masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa yang lo gak ngerti sih Young?." Chungha mencoba bertanya dengan lebih lembut, menekan kekesalan pada gadis di hadapannya yang perasaannya sulit diajak berkompromi.

"Semuanya Chung, semuanya." Nayoung mendongak. "Gue gak ngerti sama perasaan gue sendiri, kenapa gue bisa gini. Gue juga gak ngerti apa yang harus gue lakuin, ini... ini pertama kalinya buat gue." Suara Nayoung menjadi semakin pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Sejeong dan Chungha memijat pelipis mereka. Pusing. Padahal bukan mereka yang sedang mengalami pergolakan bathin.

"Kalo lo sendiri gak ngerti, apalagi kita Young." Pada akhirnya keduanya menyerah dan memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Lelah jiwa bisa membuat raga ikut lelah.

"Gue... mau coba sama Jonghyun."

...

Nayoung masih berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Matanya belum bisa terpejam, walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lebih sepuluh menit. Dini hari. Gadis itu masih memikirkan niat yang sudah diutarakannya pada Chungha dan Sejeong tempo hari.

"Gue mau coba mastiin perasaan gue sama Jonghyun. Gitu juga perasaan Jonghyun ke gue."

"Caranya?." Chungha bertanya antusias. Akhirnya Nayoung memiliki sebuah keputusan.

"Entah." Chungha mendecih melihat Nayoung yang menatapnya bingung. "Kalian ada saran gak?."

"Gak." Chungha menjawab cepat. Sudah terlampau kesal dengan Nayoung. Sementara Sejeong hanya terkekeh melihat perdebatan mereka berdua.

"Kodein aja si Jonghyun. Masa gak peka." Nayoung menoleh, begitu juga dengan Chungha. "Kodein gimana?."

"Ya sekreatif lo lah. Ini perasaan lo, hubungan lo. Jadi lo yang harus puter otak. Jangan bergantung sama kita kita mulu."

"YA TAPI GUE HARUS GIMANA!? Aaaarggh." Nayoung akhirnya memilih menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, terlalu lelah berpikir hingga akhirnya gadis itu tertidur.

...

Ponsel Nayoung berdering di atas meja. Sang pemilik menjulurkan tangannya dari balik selimut untuk menggapai benda elektronik itu. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Nayoung segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo." Suaranya serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

 _"LO MASIH TIDUR YOUNG!?."_ Nayoung menjauhkan ponselnya, lalu keluar dari selimut. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya lalu memeriksa sang penelfon. Jonghyun.

"Lo pagi-pagi udah berisik aja Jong."

 _"Gila lo!?. Pagi apaan!? Ini udah jam sepuluh kurang Young. Kita ada kelas sama Prof. Han jam 10."_ Nayoung mendelik, gadis itu kembali menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya lalu memeriksa jam yang tertera di ponselnya.

09.47

Mampus.

"BENTAR JONG. ABIS GINI GUE TURUN." Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Jonghyun, Nayoung segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dam berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Jonghyun sudah melihat Nayoung berlari keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Tanpa banyak bicara Jonghyun melempar helm untuk Nayoung dan memberi kode pada gadis itu untuk segera naik. Dan begitu Nayoung berada di atas motor Jonghyun, pemuda itu segera melajukan motornya secepat yang dia bisa. Membuat Nayoung panik dan langsung memeluk pinggang Jonghyun erat.

Perjalanan dari gedung apartemen Nayoung menuju kampus yang biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu sepuluh menit, kali ini berhasil dipangkas oleh Jonghyun menjadi lima menit. Bahkan mungkin kurang. Begitu merasakan motor yang ditumpanginya berhenti, Nayoung segera membuka matanya -yang sepanjang perjalanan dia tutup karena ketakutan- dan melompat turun dari motor Jonghyun.

Kaduanya berlari dengan tergesa, tak peduli tatapan mahasiswa lain. Saat hampir sampai di tangga utama fakultas mereka, keduanya berhenti mendadak. Prof. Han ada di sana, dalam perjalanan naik ke lantai dua untuk mengajar kelas Nayoung dan Jonghyun. Dua mahasiswa yang sedang panik itu segera memilih jalan lain, mencari tangga lain untuk menuju ruang kelas mereka. Prof. Han adalah dosen senior paling disiplin di tempat Jonghyun dan Nayoung menimba ilmu, beliau tidak akan membiarkan mahasiswanya masuk ke ruang kelasnya bila terlambat sedetik saja. Bahkan sekalipun mahasiswa tersebut tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya saat beliau hendak masuk ke dalam kelas.

Karena itulah Jonghyun segera menarik Nayoung dan berlari menuju tangga di sisi kiri gedung fakultasnya. Mereka berlari sekencang mungkin. Tak peduli beberapa mahasiwa yang mengumpat karena tak sengaja mereka tabrak. Nayoung bahkan tak peduli tubuhnya hampir terjatuh karena terseret Jonghyun yang menariknya begitu cepat. Dan untunglah kedua mahasiswa itu berhasil mendaratkan tubuh mereka di kursi kelas tepat saat Prof. Han membuka pintu.

Keduanya sibuk menetralkan nafas masing-masing. Setelahnya Jonghyun menoleh pada Nayoung, lantas tersenyum sambil bergumam "Untung aja masih sempet."

"Yang dibelakang jangan pacaran." Seluruh mahasiswa menoleh ke deretan kursi belakang begitu mendengar kalimat tegas Prof. Han. Di sana, di dua kursi deretan paling belakang, Jonghyun dan Nayoung yang masih bergandengan tangan sambil saling tersenyum segera melepas gandengan tangan mereka lalu menunduk malu.

...

Kelas Prof. Han baru saja selesai. Sang dosen baru keluar dan menutup pintu kelas, tetapi suasana sudah riuh. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis yang ada di dereta kursi paling belakang. Gadis yang datang amat sangat hampir telah itunkini meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Helaan nafas beratnya membuat pemuda di sampingnya menoleh.

"Lo kenapa Young? Sakit?." Jonghyun menyibakkan rambut panjang Nayoung yang menutupi wajah gadis itu lalu mencoba meraba dahinya, memastikan suhu Nayoung. Tapi gadis itu menghindar karena merasa jantungnya berdegub berlebihan.

"Gapapa. Ngantuk doang." "Lo tidur jam berapa semalem?." Nayoung mengendikkan bahunya, dia tidak yakin pukul berapa di berhasil tidur semalam.

"Oh ya." Jonghyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Nayoung untuk bertanya. "Lo tadi mandi gak?."

Kontan saja Nayoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Jonghyun. "Yaiya lah, gila aja kali." Jonghyun terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Nayoung.

"Haha jarang jarang gue liat ekspresi wajah lo gini." Ucapat Jonghyun membuat Nayoung terdiam, sebelum pemuda itu menarik Nayoung pergi.

"Eh mau kemana?." Gadis itu tetap bertanya walau tubuhnya sudah mengikuti arah tarikan Jonghyun. "Makan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lo tadi kesiangan, pasti gak sempet sarapan kan." Jonghyun menoleh lalu tersenyum manis.

Kalau begini Nayoung bukannya bisa mengetahui perasaan Jonghyun, tetapi gadis itu justru akan semakin tenggelam dalam perasaannya sendiri.

\- TBC -

A/n: satu chap lagi kok up hari ini. Tenang aja.


	13. Stage 9

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Kim Chungha

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

\- stage 9-

...

Hari-hari berlalu dan Nayoung belum juga bisa menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menunjukkan perasaannya pada Jonghyun. Gadis itu terus mengumpati dirinya dan kelemahannya itu. Jonghyun sendiri masih terus mengantar jemput Nayoung. Masih rutin mengirimi pesan. Masih bersikap manis pada gadis itu. Membuat Nayoung hampir gila karena perasaannya sendiri.

"Lo yang ada masalah, gue yang pusing Young." Chungha mengeluh sambil menatap Nayoung. Tangan lentiknya mendarat di dahi, memijitnya pelan pertanda pusing melanda.

"Ya abis gue harus gimana? Gue gak ada temen yang bisa gue aja rundingan selain kalian." Nayoung berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Atau kalian udah bosen temenan sama gue."

"Enggak. Gak gitu Young." Sejeong segera menyela. Gadis itu tahu Nayoung selalu pesimis, khususnya dalam hal pergaulan. Gadis itu susah untuk mencari teman, karenanya dia berusaha untuk tetap berada dalam lingkungan Chungha dan Sejeong. Tapi bila dua gadis ini tak bisa lagi bersamanya, Nayoung tak tahu lagi harus kemana.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang bisa jadi tempat bersandarnya, tapi Nayoung segera menepis nama yang membuatnya uring-uringan belakangan ini. Kim Jonghyun.

"Terus lo mau gimana? Udah gue bilang langsung aja." Nayoung menunduk, sejujurnya Nayoung tahu bahwa ide Chungha ada benarnya. Tapi dia sendiri bingung bagaimana mengatakan pada Jonghyun. "Apa gue nih yang bilangin?." Chungha segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, tapi Nayoung segera mencegah.

"Gue... belom siap." "Terus kapan? Keburu Jonghyun direbut orang. Gitu gitu dia terkenal lho." Nayoung menggigit bibir, perkataan Chungha adalah fakta yang tidak bisa ditepisnya begitu saja. Jonghyun itu tampan, baik, dan supel. Sudah pasti banyak gadis mengincarnya. Namun, Jonghyun masih juga sibuk berkutat dengan Nayoung.

"Haaah." Chungha menghela nafas lelah lalu memasukkan ponselnya. "Gini deh, gue kasih ide satu lagi. Kalo lo nolak ini gue udah angkat tangan."

...

Pagi itu, pukul sembilan kurang Nayoung sudah sibuk di dapur kecil yang ada di apartemennya. Gadis itu sedang membuat makan siang sederhana; gimbap berisi potongan ayam, telur, dan sayuran. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat hasil karyanya yang cukup cantik. Begitu pula saat gadis itu mencicipi satu potong gimbap buatannya.

"Lumayan."

Ponsel Nayoung berdering tepat saat gadis itu menutup kotak bekalnya. Saat melihat nama Jonghyun tertera di layar ponselnya, Nayoung segera melebarkan senyumnya. Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Nayoung segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya?."

 _"Lo gak ketiduran lagi kan?."_

"Enggak lah." Nayoung terkekeh di sela ucapannya, membuat Jinghyun di sebrang sana mengernyit heran.

 _"Lo gak mabok kan?."_

"Ih, apaan sih Jong. Lo udah di depan?."

 _"Iya nih. Cepet dong, panas."_

"Yaudah. Gue turun, bentar."

Nayoung segera mematikan panggilan itu setelah mendengar balasan singkat dari Jonghyun yang sepertinya sudah lelah menunggunya di bawah. Kotak bekalnya sudah terbungkus rapi. Tas berisi bukunya sudah tersampir. Tapi saat Nayoung hendak turun, gadis itu menoleh sejenak ke arah cermin di lemari kamarnya, merapikan pakaiaan dan rambutnya yang sejujurnya sudah rapi sejak tadi.

"Jong, maaf ya bikin nunggu." Nayoung menepuk pundak Jonghyun sambil memberikan senyum manis. Jonghyun tertegun sebentar, Nayoung dan senyum manis adalah perpaduan yang indah. Sekaligus langka.

Dan hari ini, kejadian langka itu hadir di hadapan Jonghyun.

"Halo? Earth to Jonghyun." Nayoung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jonghyun. "Ayo, hari ini jadwalnya Prof. Han." Ujar Nayoung seraya mengenakan helmnya dan naik ke atas motor Jonghyun.

"Young."

"Hm?."

"Lo cantik kalo senyum." Jonghyun menoleh. "Sering sering ya." Lalu tersenyum.

Dan setelah Jonghyun kembali menatap jalanan di hadapannya, Nayoung segera menunduk sambil mencengkeram kotak bekal di tangannya. Wajahnya panas. Dia malu.

Tapi senyum manis tetap terkembang di bibirnya.

...

Kelas Prof. Han baru saja selesai, Jonghyun dan Seongwoo segera menghampiri Nayoung yang duduk dua deret di depannya. Gadis itu masih membereskan bukunya saat Jonghyun menepuk pundaknya. Saat menemukan wajah Jonghyun, Nayoung segera memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Tuh kan." Jonghyun menunjuk Nayoung sambil menoleh pada Seongwoo yang kini membolakan matanya.

Nayoung mengernyit, heran dengan tingkah dua pemuda itu. "Kenapa sih?."

"Enggak. Gue cuma bilang ke dia kalo lo hari ini banyak senyum. Dia gak percaya, yaudah gue seret ke sini."

"Tapi bener deh. Liat langsung aja gue masih gak percaya." Seongwoo memajukan tubuhnya untuk menatap Nayoung lebih dekat. "Lo gak kerasukan kan?."

"Apa-apaan sih lo." Kerah kemeja Seongwoo ditarik oleh Jonghyun, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung. Saat hendak protes, Seongwoo justru menemukan wajah kesal Jonghyun yang membuatnya terkekeh.

Mencoba mengacuhkan Seongwoo dan kekehan anehnya. Jonghyun kembali menatap Nayoung, wajah kesalnya sudah hilang berganti dengan senyuman. Tiba-tiba matanya menatap sesuatu yang berada di tangan Nayoung. Kotak bekal.

"Lo bawa bekal Young?. Tumben." Bukannya menjawab, Nayoung justru menyodorkan bekal itu kepada Jonghyun, membuat pemuda itu keheranan. "Buat lo."

"Lo bilang kangen masakan rumah. Bosen sama makanan di kantin kampus sama kafe." Jelas Nayoung saat masihbmenangkap raut heran di wajah Jonghyun. Sedetik kemudian Jonghyun tersenyum sambil menerima bekal buatan Nayoung. "Tapi maaf, cuma gimbap doang."

"Gapapa." Balas Jonghyun singkat.

"Aduh, kayaknya gue pergi aja deh. Daripada jadi laler." Nayoung dan Jonghyun menoleh ke arah Seongwoo yang sudah berniat untuk pergi.

"Eh, makan bareng sini. Gue bikinnya banyak kok." Seongwoo tegelak melihat wajah bersalah Nayoung.

"Enggak, gak usah. Gue juga emang mau cabut kok. Duluan ya." Seongwoo melenggang pergi. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan keduanya, Seongwoo kembali menoleh.

"Oh ya, lo bener Jong. Nayoung cantik kalo senyum."

Gadis yang dibicarakan hanya bisa teridam dengan pipi menghangat. Jonghyun menyebutnya cantik. Lagi.

...

 _"Lo coba lakuin hal-hal sederhana buat Jonghyun. Apapun. Asal bisa bikin Jonghyuj terharu. Dan gue pengen lo lebih ekspresif, percuma apapun yang lo lakuin kalo muka lo masih datar-datar aja. Jonghyun gak bakal ngerti."_

Semua ini adalah hasil dari ide Chungha. Meskipun gadis itu tidak menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai apa yang harus Nayoung lakukan karena dia juga tidak terlalu mengenal Jonghyun. Tapi Nyaoung sudah bisa mengerti apa-apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan.

Berhari-hari Nayoung melatih ekspresinya di depan cermin. Terlebih senyumnya. Dia ingin menunjukkan sosoknya yang manis dan penuh senyum kepada Jonghyun.

Dan setelah menimbang-nimbang apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Jonghyun, Gadis itu memilih untuk menyiapkan makanan rumah buatannya khusus untuk Jonghyun. Sudah cukup lama Jonghyun tinghal jauh dari keluarganya. Pemuda itu juga tidak terlalu pandai memasak, sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk membeli makanan jadi di luar sana. Nayoung ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia peduli pada Jonghyun.

"Enak banget sumpah." Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya, kekenyangan. Nayoung di hadapannya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat betapa lahapnya Jonghyun makan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bahkan pemuda itu menghabiskan satu kotak penuh, yang seharusnya bisa dimakan olah dua orang. Sekalipun Nayoung juga mencicipi gimbapnya tiga potong, tetap saja Jonghyun yang menandaskan sisanya.

"Kalo lo mau, tiap hari juga gak apa-apa." "Waduh, jangan ngerepotin ntar." Nayoung menggeleng lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Gue bakal lakuin ini tiap hari kok."

\- TBC -

A/n: last for today. See you, gak tau kapan *gak tau juga ngomong ke siapa hehehe*


	14. Last Stage

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Kim Sejeong, Kim Chungha

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

-last stage-

...

 _Ujung dari permainan ini adalah..._

 _...siapa yang jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu, dialah yang kalah._

...

Nayoung memukul-mukul bibirnya pelan. Dia sekarang sedang berada di apartemennya. Lebih tepatnya di kamar, di atas tempat tidur, dengan tampang acak-acakan.

 _"Gue bakal lakuin ini tiap hari kok." Nayoung tersenyum manis. Amat sangat manis. Hingga membuat rahang Jonghyun terjatuh._

 _"Ma-maksud gue sebagai ganti lo yang bolak-balik anter jemput gue. Anggep aja ini bayarannya." Saat melihat anggukan paham Jonghyun lalu membereskan barang-barangnyadan bersiap pulang, diam-diam Nayoung menghela nafas lega._

"Astagaaa. Bego banget sih gue." Nayoung kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Jonghyun sesiangan tadi. Bisa-bisanya dia terbawa suasana dan mengatakan hal bodoh begitu.

"Semoga aja Jonghyun gak mikir aneh-aneh." Doa Nayoung sebelum memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur.

...

Sayangnya keadaan Jonghyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Nayoung. Pemuda itu duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian siang tadi. Tak lupa tangan kanannya yang bersarang di dada kiri. Memeriksa dadanya yang berdetak diluar kebiasaan.

"Gue... kenapa sih?."

"Apa jangan-jangan... ah gak gak. Gak mungkin." Jonghyun menepis apapun yang kini berkeliaran di kepalanya. Pemuda itu merebahkan diri dan menutup mata. Memaksakan tidur sementara pikirannya masih berkeliaran.

...

Nayoung menepati janjinya. Gadis itu membuatkan Jonghyub bekal setiap hari. Jonghyun sendiri semakin tidak sungkan untuk mengantar jemput Nayoung. Bukan hanya dari apartemen menuju kampus. Tapi juga saat gadis itu memiliki keperluan dia tempat lain, seperti toko buku, perpustakaan, atau kafe di dekat kampus.

Tiga sahabat Jonghyun semakin gencar menggoda mereka, dibantu Seongwoo, Daniel, dan Jaehwan. Sementar Sejeong dan Chungha hanya bisa menatap khawatir pada Nayoung yang terus mengeluhkan jantungnya yang selalu seperti selesai maraton saat bersama Jonghyun.

"Kayaknya ini waktunya lo ngomong deh Young." Sejeong mengangguk setuju, sementara Nayoung menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja kafe.

"Dari yang gue liat Jonghyun kayak ngasih sinyal positif kok." Kekasih Daniel itu tersenyum seraya menepuk pundak Nayoung. "Lo udah nunjukkin segala yang lo bisa. Sekarang puncaknya."

"Daripada lo galau gak jelas gini. Cari kepastian sendiri kalo Jonghyun ngambang mulu." Dalam hati Nayoung mengamini perkataan dua sahabatnya itu. "Lo ajak Jonghyun kemana. Tunjukkin lo sebener-benernya, tunjukkin perasaan lo, dan bilang."

"Kalo dia nolak?." Itulah yang sedari tadi menggerogoti pikiran Nayoung. Bagaimana jika Jonghyun menolaknya dan membuat pertemanan mereka hancur.

"Yang penting lo udah usaha." Sejeong mencari jawaban aman. "Dari yang gue liat Jonghyun juga nyaman sama lo." Sementara Chungha memberikan motivasi, sekalipun dia sendiri tidak yakin.

Dalam diam, ketiganya berharap apa yang dikatakan Chungha benar adanya.

...

Nayoung mondar-mandir di apartemennya. Gadis itu menggigiti kuku jarinya sembari terus menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan obrolannya dengan Jonghyun. Sudah sepuluh menit dan tidak ada balasan dari pemuda itu. Nayoung mulai meragu.

 **Jonghyun Kim**

Jong  
Besok sibuk gak?  
Gue mau ngajak lo ke taman  
Taman bermain maksudnya

Nayoung merebahkan tububnya di sofa lalu melempar ponselnya sembarangan. Gadis itu memilih memejamkan matanya demi menetralkan pikirannya yang kacau. Hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu tertidur. Tanpa tahu sepuluh menit berselang, ponselnya bergetar.

Panggilan dari Jonghyun.

...

Nayoung terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Entah mengapa rasanya semalam dia tidur begitu nyenyak. Bahkan alarm yang seharusnya berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu tidak berhasil membuatnya terjaga. Nayoung tersenyum. Mungkin mimpinya semalam menjadi penyebabnya. Walau hanya wajah Jonghyun yang tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangannya. Walau hanya sebuah mimpi, tapi Nayoung bahagia.

Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya. Memeriksa barangkali ada pesan yang diterimanya saat gadis itu sudah tertidur. Dan benar saja, ada banyak pesan yang belum terbaca olehnya. Bahkan ada panggilan tak terjawab dari pemuda yang membuatnya jungkir balik belakangan ini.

 **Jonghyun Kim:**  
Udah tidur ya? (8)

 **Ong:**  
Tugas pak Kim udah? (2)

 **Chungha:**  
Bales woeee (4)

Nayoung segera membuka pesan dari Jonghyun, mengabaikan pesan lainnya yang tidak penting. Senyum di bibir Nayoung mengembang saat membaca satu persatu pesan yang dikirim oleh jonghyun.

 **Jonghyun Kim**

Besok?  
Free kok  
Jam berapa?  
Mau gue jemput?  
Atau ketemu langsung?  
Young?  
Woy Im Nayoung  
Udah tidur ya?

Nayoung menoleh menatap jam dindingnya. Pukul delapan kurang dua puluh menit. Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang, berapa lama waktu yang akan dihabiskannya untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum bertemu Jonghyun dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Nayoung menghela nafas dalam, menutup matanya sebelum membalas pesan dari Jonghyun.

 **Jonghyun Kim**

Jam 11 bisa?  
Langsung ketemuan aja di taman  
Gue tunggu di bangkh favorit lo

Nayoung hanya berharap waktu tiga jam cukup untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

...

Tidak cukup.

Waktu tiga jam tidaklah cukup bagi Nayoung untuk mempersiapkan hatinya. Gadis itu sekarang sudah berada di taman. Padahal waktu pertemuannya dengan Jonghyun masih lima belas menit lagi. Itupun jika Jonghyun tidak terlambat.

Nayong terus-terusan menenangkan dirinya. Menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran buruk tentang reaksi Jonghyun.

Mungkin saja Jonghyun akan menganggapnya hanya bercanda.

Bisa saja pemuda itu terkejut dan segera menolaknya.

Atau Jonghyun akan menjauhinya karena canggung.

Nayoung menggeleng keras. Mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang akan membuatnya bersedih. Apapun yang terjadi mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Gapapa. Jonghyun tetep temen lo." Nayoung meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun belum selesai proses penenangannya, suara Jonghyun mengejutkannya.

"Eh sorry, udah lama nunggu?." Nayoung menggeleng. "Mau ngapain emang?."

"Main aja. Ganggu lo gak sih?." Kini giliran Jonghyun yang menggeleng. "Tumben aja sih. Yaudah ayo, mau main kemana?."

Nayoung bukannya menjawab, justru segera menarik tangan Jonghyun. Gadis itu membawa Jonghyun berkeliling, mencoba permainan anak-anak, hingga makanan yang dijual di sekeliling taman. Jonghyun hanya menurut, sambil terus tersenyum memandang Nayoung yang menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia. Hal yang jarang Jonghyun temukan pada gadis itu.

"Lo seneng banget ya?." Mereka sedang menukmati es krim di salah satu bangku taman. Nayoung berkata dia lelah berkeliling.

"Ya." Jawab Nayoung sambil tersenyum. "Jong, ada yang mau gue omongin."

Jonghyun menoleh, menatap Nayoung yang berkspresi datar. Gadis itu sedang serius. Tiba-tiba jantung Jonghyun berdetak lebih cepat. Pemuda itu merasa ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh Nayoung. Dan Jonghyun nerasa dia tidak siap untuk itu.

"Jong. Gue suka sama lo."

Jonghyun mematung. Dia benar-benar tidak siap untuk pernyataan cinta Nayoung.

"Young..."

"Gue gak tau dari kapan, tapi gue tulus sayang sama lo." Jonghyun tidak fokus, pandangannya berkeliling. Kemanapun, asal bukan mata Nayoung yang memancarkan kesungguhan.

"Young, gue..."

...

 _Sementara sang pemenang memiliki pilihan:_

 _Melanjutkan ke level selanjutnya bersama partner mereka_

 _Atau_

 _Meninggalkan permainan_

\- TBC -

A/n: hari ini mau aku selesaiin hehe


	15. Reset Button

Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Romance-hurt/comfort

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung

Other cast: Kim Chungha, Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seongwoo, Seo Johnny

Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

-reset button-

...

Jonghyun kembali ke rumahnya dengan wajah lusuh. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak tahu apalagi yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Tentang dia dan Nayoung. Juga hubungan keduanya.

...

 _"Young, gue..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...sorry, gue gak bisa." Raut wajah Nayoung tetap datar. Tapi Jonghyun bisa menangkap kesedihan dan kekecewaan di mata gadis itu._

 _"Oh." Balas Nayoung pendek. Duduknya kembali tegap. Menatap jauh ke depan, menghindari Jonghyun yang menatapnya tajam di sisi tempat duduknya._

 _"Kita masih bisa jadi temen kok. Lo jangan canggung ke gue abis gini. Gue beneran minta ma-"_

 _"Gapapa Jong. Anggep aja gue gak pernah ngomong apa-apa." Ada senyum kecil yang Jonghyun temukan. Tapi entah mengapa itu menambah rasa sesak yang sedari tadi menjerat dadanya._

 _"Kita... masih bisa temenan kok." Nayoung berdiri dari duduknya. "Udah ah, udah sore. Lo masih mai di sini? Gue balik duluan kalo gitu."_

 _"Tunggu, gue anter ya?." Nayoung mengangguk masih memasang senyum kecil._

 _"Sure." Gadis itu berjalan mendahului Jonghyun menuju parkiran di dekat taman._

 _"Anter gue, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya." Nayoung bergumam pelan. Dan Jonghyun merasakan dadanya diremas saat mendengar kalimat itu._

...

Setelah kejadian penolakan dari Jonghyun, hubungan pemuda itu dengan Nayoung menjadi canggung. Mereka juga memilih untuk saling menghindar di area fakultas. Keduanya bahkan duduk berjauhan saat berada di kelas yang sama.

Jonghyun tidak lagi mengantar jemput Nayoung ke kampus. Pemuda itu juga tidak pernah lagi mengirim pesan kepada Nayoung. Pesan terakhirnya adalah saat dia mengiyakan permintaan Nayoung untuk bertemu.

Hari dimana Nayoung mengatakan perasaannya.

Dan Jonghyun menolak.

Sejujurnya Jonghyun merasa bersalah. Dia yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan tetap menjadi teman baik, tapi dia juga yang membiarkan Nayoung menjauh dengan dalih membiarkan gadis itu memulihkan perasaannya.

Tapi Jonghyun juga tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Segala kata-kata yang dia persiapkan, candaan yang dia rancang, luntur seketika saat menemukan pandangan sedih dari Nayoung.

Dan saat gadis itu memilih untuk berjalan ke arah yang berbeda, Jonghyun dengan diam hanya menatap punggung sempit itu menjauh.

...

"Men, lo jatuh cinta." Seloroh Seongwoo sambil menikmati makan siangnya. Di sampingnya ada Minhyun yang mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi gue gak ngerasa jatuh cinta sama Nayoung." Minhyun menghela nafas keras. Temannya ini selalu keras kepala.

"Lo kalo tau Nayoung belum balik ke apartemen suka khawatir?." "Ya kan dia cewek, gaada temen buat lindungin. Jelas khawatir lah." Jonghyun keukeh, tapi Minhyun menghitung satu poin.

"Oke. Kalo dia deket sama cowok lain lo suka kesel?." "Enggak. Deketnya dia juga paling sama kalian." Jonghyun memasang tampang arogan, merasa menang.

"Well, minggu lalu siapa ya yang hampir ngehajar Lee Taeyong soalnya ngajak Nayoung jalan?." Jonghyun menggebrak meja hingga membuat Seongwoo tersedak nasi di mulutnya.

"Nayoung itu polos, dan Taeyong itu playboy. Si Lee itu berbahaya." Minhyun mengangkat bahunya tidka peduli. "Poin kedua buat Kim Jonghyun yang lagi jatuh cinta." Jonghyun mendecih sebal.

"Selanjutnya, lo lebih sering senyum pas lihat Nayoung berubah lebih ceria." "Ya gue kan ikut sen-"

"Lo deg-degan pas denger Nayoung masakin makanan buat lo." Seongwoo menambahkan. "Gue eng-"

"Lo suka ngelamun kalo gue ngomongin Nayoung." "Ong, kok lo-"

"Lo ngerasa ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut lo pas liat Nayoung senyum." Seongwoo turut menatap Minhyun sambil berkedip-kedip. "Apa!? Gue pas liat Shin ketawa suka ngerasa gitu. Dan gue gak denial kalo gue jatuh cinta." Ujarnya sambil melirik Jonghyun memejamkan matanya, mencari ketenangan.

"Gue gak jatuh cinta, bung."

"YES, YOU ARE, DUDE!." Seongwoo dan Minhyun berujar kompak. Kesal dengan Jonghyun dan segala penyangkalannya.

Minhyun masih ingin memojokkan Jonghyun saat ponsel Seongwoo bergetar. Pemuda itu membuka pesan dari seseorang lalu menyeringai.

"Ya ya ya, lo boleh ngomong kalo lo gak jatuh cinta sama Nayoung." Minhyun dan Jonghyun menoleh ke arah Seongwoo sambil mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Asal lo bisa duduk diem di sini setelah baca chat dari Chungha." Seongwoo menyodorkan ponselnya.

 **Chung**

Udah, gak usah khawatir sama Nayoung  
Dia udah mulai move on kayaknya  
Liat nih~  
 _Chung mengirim foto_

"Sialan!."

...

Nayoung turun dari motor gede Johnny dengan senyum tipis terpatri. Johnny membuka kaca helm merahnya lalu menerima helm putih dari Nayoung sambil tersenyum. Keduanya berbincang sejenak. Nayoung mengucapkan terima kasih atas traktiran dari teman sekalasnya itu dan Johnny mengucap terima kasih karena Nayoung akhirnya mau menerima ajakannya setelah sekian lama.

"Yaudah, gue balik ya." Johnny menurup kaca helmnya lalu melambai pada Nayoung yang juga melambaikan tangannya pada Johnny.

Kedunya terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri, hingga tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi seorang Kim Jonghyun membututi mereka.

Ya. Jonghyun mengikuti Nayoung dan Johnny bahkan sejak mereka keluar dari gerbang kampus. Pemuda itu tidak mengindahkan tawa dan seloroh heboh dari Seongwoo dan Minhyun saat pemuda itu mengumpat keras lalu berlari tak karuan menuju gerbang kampus saat melihat foto Nayoung dan Johnny yang dikirimkan oleh kekasih Seongwoo. Pemuda itu berakhir membuntuti keduanya menuju salah satu mall untuk makan siang hingga menonton.

Dan Jonghyun dapat melihat wajah bahagia Nayoung selama mengobrol dengan Johnny.

"Sial." Sementara Nayoung memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan langkah bahagia, Jonghyun hanya biaa menunju tembok dengan kesal.

...

Jonghyun berubah murung. Sementara Nayoung terlihat semakin ceria. Hampir setiap hari, saat waktu kosong, Johnny akan datang ke kelas Nayoung sekedar untuk bercerita atau mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Separuh hati Jonghyun ingin melarang Nayoung bertemu Johnny, tapi logikanya menentang. Toh dia bukan siapa-siapa Nayoung.

"Cemburu nih?." Seongwoo menepuk pundak Jonghyun, pemuda itu terlalu serius memandangi Johnny yang membawa Nayoung keluar dari kelas saat dosen sudah pergi hingga tak menyadari Seongwoo yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Apaan sih?." Jonghyun menepis tangan Seongwoo yang berada di pundaknya. "Wow wow wow santai dong. Kesel ya gak bisa ngapa-ngapain?."

Jonghyun menoleh, menatap Seongwoo heran. "Lo gak bisa nyegah Nayoung sama Johnny kan? Gak kayak waktu Nayoung di deketin Taeyong." Seongwoo memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Soalnya Johnny itu cowok baik, dan dia kayaknya tulus sama Nayoung. Chungha juga bilang, kalo sama Johnny dia bakal setuju aj- eh anjir, mau kemana lo!?."

Kesal dengan kata-kata Seongwoo, Jonghyun memilih segera keluar dari kelas. Sayang sekali waktu yang dia ambil tidak tepat. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada Nayoung dan Johnny yang tengah sibuk mengobrol. Keduanya tampak begitu dekat, membuat dada Jonghyun bergemuruh. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu mendekat demi mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hari ini ada film bagus. Mau nonton?." Nayoung menoleh. "Traktir gak nih?."

Johnny tersenyum, mengusak pelan rambut Nayoung. "Apa sih yang gak buat lo?."

...

Film yang akan ditonton oleh Johnny dan Nayoung sudah akan ditayangkan. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju studio tempat film tersebut akan ditayangkan. Dalam diam Jonghyun mengikuti keduanya. Dan sebuah kesalahan besar bagi Jonghyun yang mengambil kursi di atas kursi yang dipilih Johnny dan Nayoung. Karena dengan begitu, Jonghyun bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas interaksi antara Johnny dan Nayoung.

Jonghyun masih mengikuti keduanya hingga saat Johnny merengkuh pinggang Nayoung, kesabaran Jonghyun habis. Pemuda itu tidak tahan dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Menarik Nayoung dari sisi Johnny hingga membuat keduanya terkesiap. Nayoung melotot saat menemukan Jonghyun dengan wajah kusut, sementara Johnny menatap tak suka pada genggaman tangan Jonghyun pada Nayoung.

"Eh, Jong lo ngapain?."

"Young, plis. Gue minta maaf, gue gak nyadarin perasaan gue sendiri." Nayoung hampir buka suara saat Jonghyun memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam. "Maaf, gue udah nyakitin lo. Maaf, gue gak bisa jujur bahkan sama diri gue sendiri. Dan maaf, karena gue denial."

Nayoung tak bisa berujar apapun. Gadis itu terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Jonghyun dalam satu minggu terakhir. Jonghyunnya yang selalu terkekeh lucu kini menatapnya memelas. Ada gurat terluka dari matanya. Nayoung tidak suka itu.

"Young, plis. Gue sadar kalo gue juga sayang sama lo. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat." Nayoung bimbang. Haruskah dia melepaskan genggaman erat Jonghyun saat ini?.

"Atau kita perlu nge _reset_ hubungan kita? Balik ke awal lagi.

"Sorry Jong, tapi... bukannya lo sendiri yang bilang..." Nayoung menghela nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "...kalo gue milih nekan tombol _reset_ , gue punya kemungkinan untuk mengulang akhir yang sama."

...

 _Now, you have to choose_

 _End this game_

 _Or_

 _Create a new game_

...

 _Because there's no reset button in this game_

...

A/n: one more yaaa


	16. Epilog

p style="text-align: center;"Game (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Romance-hurt/comfort/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Teenager-Rated/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Main cast: Kim Jonghyun x Im Nayoung/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jonghyun, Nayoung, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe/p  
p style="text-align: center;".../p  
p style="text-align: center;"-epilog-/p  
p style="text-align: center;".../p  
p data-p-id="9df5dbde2c2373ac81e3f34843b7c062"Setengah tahun kemudian./p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p data-p-id="050a03c9139f16790aefd635ed5210b0"Nayoung mendecih kesal saat permainan yang ada di layar berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya terkekeh sebelum mengusak rambutnya dan berdiri. Nayoung menarik kaos yang di gunakan lawan bermainnya, memasang wajah memelas sekaligus kesal saat sang pemuda menatapnya./p  
p data-p-id="6e684d86305f500a008179b572c324f8""Kamu mau kemana?." Tanya Nayoung, masih dengan tangan meremas ujung kaos sang pemuda. "Minum, sayang. Aus nih."/p  
p data-p-id="90eceb99de8febe15f5a69b35faae9d4""Eh tunggu dulu, kamu janji kita main sampe aku menang kan?." "Iya abis gini main lagi, ntar aku ajarin biar kamu menang." Sang pemuda berusaha melepas genggaman erat Nayoung. Sungguh, kekasihnya itu begitu keras kepala./p  
p data-p-id="1f99a873e9c2f3a4083ade887bcf1a4d""Cepet balik Jong!." Jonghyun, sang pemuda, menghela nafas di dapur. "Iya astaga, minum doang."/p  
p data-p-id="0647ed7187be7be3cff8138ae432a8a4"Jonghyun kembali sambil membawa dua gelas dan satu teko es sirup, serta setoples kukis. Nayoung memekik senang melihat kekasihnya kembali, ditambah minum dan makanan. Sungguh, Jonghyun adalah kekasih paling pengertian yang diketahui oleh Nayoung./p  
p data-p-id="b72eef527189074755e66c57f0b93847""Makasih." Nayoung menuangkan minuman ke gelas lalu segera menandaskannya. "Ayo sekarang main lagi."/p  
p data-p-id="7605d893da7af7ed95485d5da9f207bf"Jonghyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Nayoung memang selalu lebih aktif saat sedang bermain game. Bukan masalah bagi Jonghyun, karena dia juga menggemari permainan yang sama dengan sang kekasih. Keduanya kembali terlarut dalam permainan, bertarung di dalam layar tapi tertawa bahagia di dunia nyata./p  
p data-p-id="58e31546c93d4c548f60d9b4e973bb3c""Ihhh, kan janjinya bikin aku menang!." Nayoung merengut saat melihat sang kekasih bersorak menang. "Janjinya ngajarin biar menang, bukan ngalah biar kamu menang. Enak aja."/p  
p data-p-id="7fff51552e460fc293c562299ba2ed9d"Nayoung melempar bantal sofa ke arah Jonghyun yang masih terkekeh. "Duh, mending dulu jadian sama Johnny aja gue. Dia anaknya nurut."/p  
p data-p-id="57c39ebc68a8d5413961309346e53015""Apaan, jangan Johnny Johnny kalo sama gue." Jonghyun turut kesal. Kekasihnya sering sekali merajuk sambil membawa nama Johnny. Bukannya kesal, Nayoung justru tersenyum./p  
p data-p-id="a4063c94e5f14b328dc58fd46f238880""Cemburu ya? Lucu banget sih." "Iyalah, Johnny itu hambatan paling gede buat dapetin lo. Astaga pacara sebulan sama lo kayaknya gue udah dengerin lo nyebut nama Johnny lebih dari lima puluh kali." Nayoung tertawa, lalu mencubit gemas pipi Jonghyun./p  
p data-p-id="d83e52b014bfab4329733a60c90ff9d8""Ya salah lo sendiri dulu nolak gue. Kalo ada yang mau dan sayang sama gue kenapa enggak?." Jonghyun menatap Nayoung. "Tapi kan lo sayangnya sama gue."/p  
p data-p-id="762c02518ef00c7c1851e9f09f5243d9"Nayoung mendengus. Melirik tajam pada Jonghyun yang memasang cengiran. "Terus lo nyuruh gue nyiksa diri dengan ngarepin lo yang gatau kapan bakal sayang balik sama gue? Males lah."/p  
p data-p-id="429080c12c197ce2a32406b2bf0bcec9"Jonghyun langsung meluk Nayoung. "Tapi kan sekarang aku sayang sam kamu." Nayoung berontak. "Lepas elah, sesek nih."/p  
p data-p-id="3f0f3ed9dd508a33c095463408ac76de"Jonghyun bergeming. "Enggak, sebelum lo janji gak nyebut-nyebut Johnny lagi." "Aduh, iya iya. Udah sekarang lepasin."/p  
p data-p-id="57d20bcf26a8450136977266042a3638"Sang pemuda tidak melepaskan pelukan secara langsung. Dia hanya melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah Nayoung yang memerah. Entah karena kesal, sesak, atau malu./p  
p data-p-id="d1d3353f057c6f93ab352687b3b299fc""Maaf." Nayoung berhenti berusaha melepas pelukannya. "Maaf soalnya gue lamban banget. Maaf bikin lo sedih terus kecewa. Maaf soalny-"/p  
p data-p-id="734ba7c80bf48c4a904503378a93b4f1"Nayoung menghentikan kalimat Jonghyun. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Gapapa. Gue udah maafin lo kok." Jonghyun menghela nafas. "Makasih."/p  
p data-p-id="edbe40f7265778c86faf1051e0c3b007""Iya sama-sam-." "Dengerin gue dulu ya, sayang." Nayoung diem, sementara Jonghyun membelai rambutnya sayang./p  
p data-p-id="85e6ed14749492bd87a658fcf57a7190""Makasih udah mau nerima aku. Makasih karena milih aku dibanding Johnny. Makasih karena kamu gak mau ngereset hubungan kita, tapi lebih milih buat bikin hubungan baru. Makasih. Aku sayang sama kamu."/p  
p data-p-id="925840bb47f3f5817a45fa11b62e1f22"Nayoung terdiam. Setelah hubungannya dan Jonghyun berjalan selama satu bulan, ini pertama kalinya sang kekasih mengungkapkan segala hal. Nayoung kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Jonghyun./p  
p data-p-id="b206d5fa2fc90a0ead4571bea8a48f3f""Sama-sama. Makasih juga mau mulai hubungan baru sama aku." Jonghyub mengusap rambut Nayoung dan berniat menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang kekasih, saat tiba-tiba Nayoung melepaskan pelukan mereka./p  
p data-p-id="be93ac309fbd15bdf3ba32a01b6dec92""Boleh jujur gak?." Jonghyun mengernyit. Tiba-tiba takut Nayoung akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan hatinya. "Omongan lo cheesy banget sumpah. Gue geli."/p  
p data-p-id="6a2e35decfece17c9a060241c611e11a"Nayoung tergelak melihat wajah khawatir Jonghyun. Sang kekasih mencubit gemas pipi Nayoung. "Gue udah takut lo ngomong aneh-aneh, taunya gitu doang."/p  
p data-p-id="1f6a409410e7a50967ba923c187317ef""Eh lo kali yang aneh-aneh. Sumpah ya gue geli banget tadi." Nayoung kembali tertawa, tapi kemudian dia menatap serius pada Jonghyun. "Tapi beneran gue juga makasih. Gue gak nyangka kita bakal beneran jadian. Padahal gue udah nyiapin hati buat John-."/p  
p data-p-id="ac877c89ae4df74f1628fe5d64e8e0e9"Nayoung menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat tatapan tajam Jonghyun. "Oke oke. Sorry kelepasan."/p  
p data-p-id="cfb409933b889e6478d0dd0ef3f64331"Keduanya kemudian bertatapan sambil tersenyum. "Aku sayang banget sama kamu." Ujar Jonghyun. Senyum Nayoung kembali mengembang. Jonghyun diam, menunggu balasan dari Nayoung, tetapi sang kekasih hanya memberinya senyuman./p  
p data-p-id="bc0453f739681451f4784774639a9734""Young, gue sayang nih sama lo!." Nada suara Jonghyun naik, tapi bukannya terkejut, Nayoung juatru tergelak. "Iya iya. Aku juga sayang banget sama kamu."/p  
p data-p-id="5b80a4a9a00f5f09ae0ccf41db930f03"Jonghyun tersenyum tulus. Lalu memeluk erat sang kekasih. Nayoung membalas, bibirnya terus menyungging senyum./p  
p data-p-id="14c69ee600c2dcd3176573bd9a251586""I love you, Im Nayoung."/p  
p data-p-id="8a7646e869dee8561edc447b1cc8bf56""I love you too, Kim Jonghyun."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="10561c0ebe00305f5388589901335233"- END -/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="10561c0ebe00305f5388589901335233"A/n: okayyy tamat yaaa. byee byeee/p 


End file.
